L'Ombre et la Lumière
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Elles ne comprennent pas ce qui leur arrive, ces sentiments confus qu'elles éprouvent en présence de l'autre. Tout ce qu'elles savent c'est que quand l'une se sacrifie et se retrouve emportée dans un portail, l'autre la suit pas prête à la perdre. Si ce n'est pas Snow mais Regina qui à sauté dans le portail ? Information de l'évoution des chapitres sur Twitter @KetsuruiYami17
1. Une nuit, une pensée, des sentiments

_**Salut la compagnie c'est ma première fic sur Once Upon A Time, j'en ai déjà écrit sur Castle mais après avoir découvert cette série quand elle est passé sur M6 et après avoir lu de nombreuse fic sur ce sujet j'ai décidé de lancer la mienne.**_

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le couple SwanQueen me facine alors mon histoire est centré sur cela.**_

_**Je pense qu'il y aura des moments où ça pourra être un peu OCC mais bon je transport l'univers de la série dans le mien.**_

_**pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certaines de mes fic vous ne serez pas totalement dépaysé car même si ce n'est pas la même série, j'ai gardé le même style d'écriture.**_

_**Un dernier mot avant de vous laissez tranquille j'espère que cette fic vous plaira et soyez indulgent c'est ma première fois pour OUAT.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

«_ Chacun de nous est son propre démon et de ce monde nous faisons notre enfer. »_

Oscar Wilde

* * *

Comment a-t-elle pu se retrouver là, dans la cuisine de Regina Mills au milieu de la nuit après un autre cauchemar endormit sur le canapé du salon ?

Pour Henry ça ne pouvait être que ça, la seule raison pour laquelle, après que tout le monde est récupéré ses souvenirs, elle se soit installée dans cette maison acceptant de dormir sur un canapé et de passer ses journées en compagnie de son fils et de l'ancienne maire. C'est la seule raison n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi serait-elle là ?

Avec la malédiction qui s'est brisée beaucoup de gens veulent la mort de la Méchante Reine pour preuve l'altercation qu'il y a eu devant la maison de celle-ci. Si Emma n'était pas intervenue, elle est sûre qu'ils l'auraient tué.

Henry malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur Regina s'inquiétait pour elle, après tout elle est encore sa mère, il a décidé de rester avec elle et Emma pour le protéger n'eut pas le choix que de venir dans cette grande maison avec lui.

Mais au fond d'elle y avait cette petite voix, cette petite voix qui lui murmure à chaque fois qu'elle est proche de la brune que ce n'est pas seulement pour protéger Henry mais protéger Regina aussi.

Après tout elle aurait pu laisser les habitants s'en prendre à elle au lieu de s'interposer mais elle préfère se dire que c'est son sens de la justice qui la guider plutôt qu'autre chose pour mieux dormir le soir.

Elle bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau et admira le ciel étoilé par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Il y a encore un an elle vivait dans un monde normal, elle courait après des gens disparut et elle était seule. Et maintenant elle vit au milieu de personnages de contes de fée, elle a retrouvé son fils, découvert qui sont ses parents et elle vit chez la Méchante Reine.

Sa vie entière a été bousculé et elle ne sait pas encore si c'est une bonne chose, tout est encore confus en elle.

Elle a vécu vingt-huit ans sans savoir pourquoi elle a été abandonnée et maintenant qu'elle sait pourquoi elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de leur en vouloir encore.

Et puis il y a toute cette notion de famille qu'elle n'a jamais connu et qui l'a rend mal alaise en présence des ses parents.

Ses parents... Ils n'ont pas très bien accepté sa décision de venir vivre ici, en même temps elle s'y attendait.

Quand votre fille unique que vous n'avez pas vue depuis vingt-huit ans décide d'emménager chez la femme responsable de tous vos malheurs, vous n'allez pas prendre la nouvelle bien.

Et les phrases telles que _elle va essayer de te tuer _ou _on ne peut pas lui faire confiance_ avait fusées dans l'appartement de Mary Margaret.

Ils avaient beau avancer n'importe quel argument rien n'a fait changer d'avis la jolie blonde.

Elle n'allait pas laisser son fils seul là-bas alors que des gens pourrait chercher à se venger de Regina et puis elle devait protéger l'ex-maire, elle est encore le Shérif après tout.

-_Vous ne dormez pas Miss Swan ?_

Emma sursauta au son de la douce voix de la brune et se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux bruns de la femme, elle s'y perdit instantanément. Hypnotisée par le regard de Regina elle ne remarqua pas que celle-ci c'était rapprochée et lui avait posé une question.

-_Miss Swan vous allez bien ?_

Elle redescendit finalement sur terre et à son étonnement pu voir de l'inquiétude sur le visage de l'ex-maire.

-_Euh… Oui, oui. Ce n'est rien juste un cauchemar, le même que chaque nuit._

_Désolé si je vous ai réveillé._

_-Oh non vous n'avez fait aucun bruit, je ne pouvais pas dormir c'est tout._

_Vous savez avec la malédiction brisée et le gens qui cherche à me tuer c'est difficile de s'endormir._

_-Tant que je serais ici ils ne seront pas assez bêtes pour vous attaquer, en tout cas je ne les laisserais pas faire._

_-Pourquoi me protéger ?_

_-Vous êtes peut-être la Méchante Reine pour eux mais pour moi vous êtes encore la mère d'Henry et il a besoin de vous. Vous avez commis des erreurs, vous leur avait fait du mal, vous m'en avez fait aussi mais contrairement à eux je comprends pourquoi._

_A cause de ma mère vous avez perdu votre seul amour et on ne peut pas dire que votre mère à été bonne avec vous alors je comprends la haine qui vous a habité même si ça n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez promis à Henry que vous allez changer et je vous crois parce que je sais quand on ment et vous quand vous lui avez dit, vous étiez déterminé à le faire._

_Vous ne pourrez jamais rattraper tout ce que vous avez fait mais vous pouvez toujours vous faire pardonner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je veux croire en vous._

_-Merci…_

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce, chacune évitant soigneusement le regard de l'autre.

La blonde en avait peut-être trop dit mais c'est vrai, sans savoir pourquoi elle veut croire en elle, elle veut croire qu'elle peut changer et redevenir cette femme gentille que lui à décrit sa mère avant que la mort de Daniel ne vienne tout bouleverser. Cette femme qui l'intrigue et elle doit bien le dire l'attire. Bien sûr maintenant la Méchante Reine sera toujours une part de Regina mais elle peut retrouver une part de lumière.

Henry lui à toujours dit que sa mère représenté l'ombre et elle la Sauveuse la lumière.

Peut-être qu'avec son aide et celle d'Henry l'obscurité qui entoure la brune pourrait disparaître, peut-être que comme dans les contes de fée elle pourrait être son chevalier blanc.

Finalement elle osa déposer ses yeux sur le corps de l'ex-maire, son regard se posa sur les hanches de la brune la plus basse partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait voir derrière le plan de travail. Elle caressa des yeux le corps de Regina, remontant de ses hanches jusqu'à ses seins s'y attardant, imaginant la sensation de ses mains sur eux, de sa bouche caressant la chair tendre. Puis ses épaules et son cou s'imaginant la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, les points sensibles de la femme. Et enfin les propres lèvres de la brune, si pulpeuses et attrayantes. Elle doit embrasser si bien.

Elle se secoua et se gifla intérieurement, qu'était-elle en train de penser ?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle obtienne une nuit complète.

Regina remarqua son trouble et sa fatigue.

-_Il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille se coucher, nous sommes toutes les deux épuisées._

_Bonne nuit Miss Swan._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine passant à côté d'Emma, la frôlant, celle-ci frissonna au contact et respira à plein poumons l'odeur de l'ex-maire. La pomme, cette femme sens délicieusement la pomme.

Avant que cette dernière ne puisse quitter la pièce, la blonde l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras.

-_Emma._ Remarquant l'interrogation de la brune elle poursuivit._ Appelez-moi Emma._

_- Très bien Emma dans ce cas je crois que vous pouvez m'appelez Regina._

L'ancienne Méchante Reine recommença à marcher et juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte elle entendit le Shérif souffler :

-_Bonne nuit Regina._

Juste cette petite phrase envoya un frisson dans la colonne de la brune qui ne comprit pas pourquoi, tout comme son cœur s'accéléra et qu'une chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre.

Comment le Shérif peut avoir autant d'effet sur elle. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et finalement elle quitta la pièce.

Toutes deux se couchèrent plus troublées que jamais.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la fin de la malédiction et le calme est à peu près revenu dans la ville. Les gens sont retournés au travail et ont retrouvés leurs habitudes malgré leurs inquiétudes. Après tout la malédiction s'était rompu et pourtant ils sont toujours dans Storybrook.

Pour l'instant personne n'a tenté de s'en prendre à Regina depuis l'altercation où la blonde et ses parents sont intervenus.

Deux jours depuis cette nuit où elles se sont retrouvées seules dans la cuisine, des sensations et des pensées étranges les traversant.

Et maintenant elles font tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule dans la même pièce de peur de ressentir ça de nouveau et de ne pas pouvoir y résister.

C'est pour ça que quand Henry partit à l'école Emma décida de passer l'après-midi au poste, prétextant de la paperasse.

Regina se retrouva donc seule dans sa grande maison, aussi fut-elle étonnée d'entre la sonnette de l'entrée retentir en milieu d'après-midi.

Elle se leva péniblement du canapé où elle s'était blotti et chemina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Elle regarda dans le judas par peur de représailles des habitants, après tout pour l'instant personne ne l'avait attaqué parce que la Shérif était resté en permanence avec elle et Henry.

La peur s'empara d'elle quand elle réalisa que c'est Gold qui se tient derrière sa porte, il veut s'en doute se venger après qu'il est retrouvé Belle.

Elle est là seule, sans pouvoir, ni aucun moyen de défense s'il veut la tuer il le fera sans aucun problème.

Finalement c'est comme ça que va finir la Reine du Mal, tuée parce que dans ce monde elle est trop faible.

-_Voyons ouvrez Majesté de quoi avez-vous peur ?_

Elle pouvait entendre le sarcasme dans la voix de Rumpelstiltskin. Un frisson parcourue son corps mais celui-ci était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait eu cette nuit-là avec Emma.

Elle n'a pas le choix il faut qu'elle lui ouvre la porte mais c'est non sans terreur qu'elle le fait.

Une fois la porte ouverte elle se retrouva en face d'un Gold souriant, ce qui l'a rendit encore plus méfiante.

-_Que voulez-vous Rumpel ?_

_-Oh mais je crois que vous savez très bien ce que je veux Regina._ Il fit un pas vers elle, pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. _Vous avez enlevé Belle, vous m'avez fait croire qu'elle était morte. Et ici dans ce monde vous l'avez enfermée pendant vingt-huit ans lui laissant ses souvenirs._

_Alors ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que je veux._

Bien sûr il venait pour la tuer, quoi d'autre ?

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

_-J'ai promis à Belle que je ne vous tuerais pas. Tout du moins pas de mes mains._

Il se saisit de l'avant-bras de la brune et pressa un objet contre sa paume.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi.

-_Est_-_ce que…_

_-Oui, ma chère. C'est ce qu'on ne peut pas éviter…_

_Le destin._

_Je vous promets que le vôtre sera très désagréable._

Elle le repoussa violemment mais trop tard le mal est déjà fait, sur sa paume le symbole de sa fin, de sa perte.

Bientôt le spectre viendra pour elle, bientôt il lui volera son âme.

Bientôt elle sera morte.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Assise la sur le canapé du salon, le canapé même où dort chaque nuit Emma, elle contemple sa main et la marque du voleur d'âme gravée sur sa peau.

Elle sait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'y échapper, on ne peut pas le tuer et ici dans ce monde elle n'a aucun pouvoir pour se protéger.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Henry, son fils. Tout ce qu'elle espère c'est qu'il ne sera pas là pour voir l'attaque du spectre. Voir quelqu'un se faire voler son âme n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut oublier.

Et puis ses pensées dérives inlassablement vers la belle blonde, elles se sont rapprochées ces derniers temps toutes deux faisant des efforts pour Henry.

Mais elle doit le reconnaître depuis cette nuit il y a deux jours elle ne le fait plus seulement pour son fils mais aussi pour Emma. Elle ne sait pas comment la blonde peut lui faire ressentir tout ça, ces frissons quand elle l'a frôle, la faire rougir quand le regard du Shérif se pose sur son corps, son cœur qui s'accélère et cette chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle n'a pas ressentis ça depuis longtemps, depuis Daniel en fait et encore cette fois-ci elle a l'impression que c'est plus fort et cela la terrifie. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'attache à la Sauveuse. Et pourtant n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ?

D'un coup le tonnerre se met à gronder et le vent fouette les fenêtres, elle sent le sol trembler légèrement et là elle sait. Le spectre arrive.

Le froid envahi la maison et tout devient silencieux.

Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre violemment, elle saute sur ses pieds et se réfugie dans le coin du salon. Une seconde plus tard il est là devant ses yeux, se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle.

La pleur l'a cloue sur place, elle n'esquissa aucun geste pour s'échapper de toute manière elle ne pourra pas le semer, elle est condamnée.

Ensuite il commence à voler son âme. Se faire aspirer son âme n'est pas quelque chose de plaisant, on se sent tiré hors de son corps et la douleur submerge votre corps entier. Et puis vous pensez au passé, à vos regrets, aux gens que vous aimez. Et une image importante vous viens à l'esprit, la dernière, celle qu'il vous prend en dernier car c'est votre plus grand espoir, votre plus grand bonheur, votre lumière, votre amour.

Là devant les yeux de Regina Mills qui va mourir d'un instant à l'autre ce présent l'image d'Emma plus belle et souriante que jamais.

Et elle ne s'en rend compte que maintenant, elle ne le réalise que maintenant, elle peut enfin mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressent.

L'amour.

-_Ici !_

Elle sentit la chaleur d'une flemme près d'elle et le spectre s'éloigner. Ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids au moment où elle comprit que quelqu'un était venue la sauver et avait fait fuir le voleur d'âme. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer durement le sol mais au lieu de ça elle sentit un corps chaud contre le sien.

-_Regina ! _

La dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance est le regard inquiet de _sa_ belle blonde.

-_Reste avec moi !_

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne comprit pas d'abord où elle était. Puis sentent un matelas sous elle et observant la pièce où elle se trouve, elle reconnut sa chambre.

Son corps entier était engourdit et douloureux, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se rendormir mais la menace du spectre flotte toujours sur elle. Réalisant cela elle s'assit violemment dans son lit avant qu'une main douce sur son épaule l'oblige à se rallonger.

-_On dirai que la Belle au bois dormant à fini par se réveiller._ Regina répondit par un simple grognement. _Vous devriez y aller mollo après ce que vous avez vécu votre corps et encore faible._

Regina tourna sa tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du Shérif assise sur le bord de son lit.

Elle se rappela les derniers mots de la blonde et une chaleur s'empara d'elle.

-_Merci…_

_-Oh c'était grand-chose vous savez, juste faire fuir un monstre venu de je ne sais où._

_- Idiote._

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit encore plus et sans s'en rendre compte se rapprocha un peu plus de la brune.

-_Une idiote qui vous a sauvé la vie._

_-Oui et bien je vous ai déjà dit merci._

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes. L'ex-maire vit Emma se trémousser l'air hésitante, elle comprit qu'elle voulait demander quelque chose et la voir se bouger comme ça commencé à l'irriter, aussi elle décida de rompre le silence en première.

-_Allez-y posez votre question au lieu de tourner autour du pot._

_-Oh… et bien… euh… Je me demandé à quoi vous pensiez quand cette chose vous a attaqué._ Au regard perplexe de la brune elle décida d'expliquer. _ Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce mon instinct a pris le dessus et j'ai pris la première chose qui venait pour faire fuir ce truc mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous aviez le sourire aux lèvres._

Regina se figea comment répondre à sa question alors que la seule chose qui l'obnubilée pendant que le spectre volé son âme était Emma. Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, la blonde comprit qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas de réponse, aussi décida-t-elle de se lever pour prévenir ses parents que Regina s'était réveillée. Au moment de quitter la pièce, quand elle avait la main sur la poignée, prête à refermer la porte derrière elle, l'ex maire ce décida à répondre.

-_Je pensé à vous._

Emma ferma la porte choquée, elle resta devant un instant pour se ressaisir.

Finalement elle assimila la réponse de Regina, après tout quand elle avait vu la brune se faire attaquer son cœur avait raté un battement et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de la sauver et la tenir dans ses bras.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et descendit les marches rejoindre ses parents.

Il faut absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de la sauver.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Entre le moment où Regina était venue les rejoindre pour trouver un plan et le moment où ils le mirent à exécution, les deux femmes ne se retrouvèrent pas une seule fois seules, ne laissant aucune possibilité à la blonde de parler de ce qu'avait dit Regina.

Et maintenant qu'ils se trouvent là dans l'hôtel de ville attendant que le voleur d'âme fasse son apparition, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour la belle brune.

Que faire si elle n'arrive pas à la sauver ? Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle fût ramenée sur terre par la voix de son père.

-_Il arrive !_

Il enflamma sa torche et Emma se rapprocha de Regina qui tenté d'activer le chapeau sans succès.

David mit le feu à la barrière pour les séparer du spectre et leur cria de se dépêcher.

-_Ça ne marche pas._ Regina était en train de perdre espoir.

-_C'est quoi le problème ?_

_-La Magie. Elle est différente ici._

Emma posa sa main sur le bras de Regina pour lui faire garder son calme et qu'elle se concentre et s'en prévenir la brune sentit la magie coulée à travers elle.

Le chapeau se mit à tournoyer et une fumée violette s'en échappa, en quelques secondes un portail fut créé il suffit juste maintenant d'y faire entrer le spectre.

David fut repoussé et le spectre se précipita vers Regina.

-_Regina !_

Le Shérif la poussa avant que celui ne puisse l'atteindre et le voleur d'âme fut précipité dans le portail mais avant de disparaître il entraîna la blonde avec lui.

-_Non !_ Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre pas maintenant !

Regina sauta dans le portail à la suite de la blonde, ne souhaitant qu'une chose être prêt d'elle.

Snow et Charmant voulurent les suivre mais avant qu'il ne puisse le portail se referma, en emmenant avec lui leur fille la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

* * *

**_Voili voilu un chapitre très long je ne sais pas si les autres le seront autant._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis._**

**_Merci en tout cas pour votre lecture, en espérant que vous suivrez._**

**_Au prochain chapitre_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Mon destine gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinées,_

_Always._


	2. Je serais là, à jamais

_**Salut la compagnie voici enfin le chapitre 2, encore plus long que le 1 comme quoi cette série m'inspire vraiment.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les ajouts Favorit/Follows ça fait plaisir de voir mon travail apprécié.**_

_**Merci aussi à HuddyfanLove sans qui j'aurais oublié la menace du spectre, ce qui aurait rendu l'histoire incohérente.**_

_**Un dernier mot pour se chapitre je l'ai écrit en écoutant du Kyo, si jamais vous voulez un peu de musique en lisant.**_

_**En attendant bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira. ^^**_

* * *

_« Même si j'ai peur de l'amour, ta vie donne un sens à mes jours. »_

_Quentin Mosimann, All alone._

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux la lumière du soleil agressa ses pupilles. Elle les referma instantanément pour se protéger et pour tenter de se rappeler les derniers évènements dont elle se souvenait.

Ils tentaient d'envoyer le spectre ailleurs et quand celui-ci avait enfin fini dans le portail, il l'avait entraîné dans cet autre monde avec lui.

Où était-elle maintenant ? Est-elle juste encore en vie ?

En tout cas maintenant plus personne à Storybrook et surtout Regina n'a à craindre le voleur d'âme.

Si jamais elle arrive à retourner dans son monde, elle fera payer Gold très cher. Il a mit en danger toute la ville et par sa faute elle se retrouve on ne sait où, loin de sa famille.

De plus il a essayé de tuer la femme qu'elle aime. Attendez, attendez, STOP ! Elle vient bien de penser la femme qu'elle aime ?!

_Mon dieu Emma Swan qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Au fond si elle y réfléchit bien tous ces moments agréables aux côtés de la brune, cette nuit dans la cuisine où elle a été troublé plus que jamais et les frissons qui l'a parcours au toucher de l'ex-maire.

Tant de signes et elle n'a pas su les voir ou n'a pas voulut les voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais qu'elle idiote ! Maintenant au moins tout est clair dans sa tête et son cœur.

Elle aime Regina Mills.

Et elle a l'orgueil de penser que ces sentiments sont réciproques, après tout la brune lui a bien avoué que lorsque le spectre aspiré son âme elle pensé à elle.

Et puis elle a bien vu qu'elle aussi avait des frissons lors de leurs contacts et elle pense même avoir vu du désir dans ses yeux.

Enfin de toute manière elle bloquée dans ce monde loin de Regina alors ça n'a plus d'importance, elle ne la verra sans doute plus jamais. Elle devra passer le restant de sa vie loin de la femme qu'elle aime, si elle arrive à survivre dans ce monde soit dit en passant.

_Bravo Emma que de pensées positives. Ce n'est pas en pensant de cette manière que je vais réussir à me tirer d'ici._

Ces pensées furent interrompues par un mouvement à côté d'elle, son corps entier se raidit sentant le danger. Elle décida de garder les yeux fermés pensant que c'était le plus prudent et que le danger partirait.

Mais au contraire il se rapprocha et bientôt elle sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras. Sans savoir pourquoi un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale et une chaleur familière s'empara de son bas ventre.

Pourtant elle garda les yeux fermés.

-_Emma..._

Elle doit rêver, ce n'est pas possible, cette douce voix et son inquiétude perceptible. Ça ne peut pas être elle, c'est irréaliste. Ce n'est qu'un rêve, elle va se réveiller.

-_Emma, réveilles-toi... S'il-te-plaît..._

Il ne faut pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux sinon elle disparaîtra, elle en est sûr ce n'est qu'une chimère et elle ne veut pas perdre ce folle espoir. C'est certain si elle ouvre les yeux elle va se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une illusion et son cœur se retrouvera en lambeaux.

Et pourtant les lèvres douces qui déposent un baiser sur son front semblent si réelles, ce contact dont elle avait tant de fois rêvé quand elle se trouver près de la belle brune.

-_S'il-te-plaît, Emma..._

Tant pis elle ne peut pas rester les yeux fermés plus longtemps, tant pis si ce n'est qu'un rêve, qu'une chimère. Elle veut la voir, elle veut qu'elle soit là à ses côtés, qu'elle soit dans ses bras.

Elle veut être près d'elle et ne plus jamais la quitter.

Elle doit absolument la voir même si c'est une dernière fois avant de perdre tout espoir, avant que son souvenir disparaisse et emporte avec lui un morceau de son cœur.

Alors lentement, la crainte et l'envie se mélangeant, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Et cette fois-ci la première chose que son regard rencontra se fût les yeux bruns de Regina où elle s'était déjà perdue tant de fois avant.

Elle pu y voir l'inquiétude mais quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose de fort et profond. La même chose pour laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée en s'interposant entre le spectre et Regina.

De l'amour.

-_Mon dieu tu te réveilles enfin__,__ tu m'as fais peur._

Elle n'en croit pas ses yeux, Regina est en chair et os devant elle. Elle a l'impression qu'elle dort toujours et qu'elle est en train de rêver. Doucement elle vient poser sa main sur la joue de la brune appréciant la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts, ce n'est définitivement pas un rêve. Elle sentit Regina appuyer sa tête dans sa paume, cherchant à approfondir le contact et se rassurer sur le fait que la blonde va bien.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et la chaleur familière dans son bas ventre refit son apparition.

Un frisson parcourus son corps et la Sauveuse qui le remarqua sourit à son tour.

Elle pourrait rester là pour l'éternité, allongée dans l'herbe tendre, le soleil à son zénith et la belle brune au-dessus d'elle la tête dans sa main. Oui elle pourrait s'y habituer même si elles sont désormais dans un autre monde. Et soudain la réalité frappa de plein fouet la blonde.

Regina est là avec elle dans ce monde, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a traversé le portail et qu'elle est toujours en danger !

-_ Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que c'est-il passé ?_

-_ Et bien Miss Swan je croyais que cela vous ferais plus plaisir que ça de me voir._

-_ Je ne plaisante pas Regina, si je t'ai poussé ce n'est pas pour que derrière tu me suive dans ce portail ! Tu devais rester en sécurité dans notre monde et ne pas venir ici. Le spectre est peut-être toujours là !_

- _Et toi tu n'étais pas censé te sacrifié pour moi ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'ai passé par la tête pour que tu te jette devant l'une des créatures magique les plus dangereuses ?!_

- _Et j'étais censé faire quoi, le regarder t'emmener je ne sais où loin de moi !_

-_ Tu ne t'es pas demandé ce que moi je ferais sans toi__!_

La réalisation de ce qu'elles avaient laissé échapper les frappa et à ce moment elles se rendirent compte que pendant leur dispute elles s'étaient rapprochées au point que leurs lèvres se touchées presque.

Toutes deux reculèrent gênées et troublées par cette proximité, le rouge empourprant leurs joues.

Se battre c'est le seul moyen qu'elles aient trouvé pour se protéger et cacher leurs sentiments.

Elles se lancent des pics, se reprochent des choses sans valeur.

Elles se font mal pour éviter qu'elles ne s'attachent mais n'est-il pas déjà trop tard ?

Comment peuvent-elles apprécier leur vie alors qu'elles se rejettent mutuellement, alors qu'à chaque instant passé séparées l'autre leur manque terriblement.

Elles ne font que se battre dans une bataille contre leurs cœurs, un combat perdu d'avance.

On ne peut pas effacer nos sentiments, juste les enfouir au plus profond de nous mais ils nous rattrapent toujours.

-_ Il vaut mieux qu'on ne reste pas ici, il faut qu'on trouve un endroit sûr en attendant de savoir si le spectre est toujours une menace._

Bien évidemment c'est l'ancienne maire qui avait reprit la première ses esprits et pris l'initiative.

Quand Emma posa à nouveau ses yeux sur elle, elle vit que celle-ci avait réinstallé son masque de froideur et d'indifférence et elle sentit son cœur se fissurer un peu.

Malgré cela elle se leva et décida de suivre les ordres de la brune sans broncher mais une fois que Regina c'était un peu éloignée se tenant à quelques mètres d'Emma, celle-ci ne pu retenir une pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, elle était fatiguée de combattre.

-_ Il faut qu'on arrête de faire semblant Regina, il faut qu'on dépose les armes. Je n'en peux plus de me battre contre toi._

Cette phrase avait été dite d'une voix faible et se fissura légèrement à la fin. La brune ne se retourna pas trop peureuse de voir la souffrance dans les yeux du Shérif. Elle déteste quand elle souffre surtout quand c'est de sa faute.

-_ Pas maintenant Emma s'il te plait…_

Quand elle n'entendit aucune réponse de la part de la blonde et se retourna pour la voir se rapprocher d'elle puis la dépassé non sans une dernière fois.

-_ Il faudra bien qu'un jour on fasse face à nos sentiments, on ne peut pas se fuir éternellement._

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé tandis que les deux femmes entamé leur longue marche pour trouver un abri.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Où est-il ? Mais où est-il ? On chevauche déjà depuis des heures._

Ses pensées furent interrompues brutalement quand le cheval se stoppa net. Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amie et l'aperçu enfin, il était là devant elle. Elle sauta du cheval et se dirigea vers le jeune homme sans même attendre l'autre femme.

-_ Philip !_

- _Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! Partez !_

-_ Philip qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

-_ Tu sais très bien ce que je fais. Partez il va me retrouver. J'ai été marqué c'est trop tard pour moi. Partez ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles sont arrivées ici Mulan s'adressa à son ami.

-_ Si, il y en a un. Donne-moi le médaillon. Je peux me marquer moi-même. Tu pourras vivre._

- _C'est mon choix de vous sauvez toutes les deux._

- _Non Philip je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. _Le supplia Aurora, les larmes menaçant de couler sur son doux visage. La peine ravageant son cœur.

-_Moi non plus._

Soudain un cri perçant déchira le ciel étoilé et il était là, à quelques mètres d'eux.

L'air devient plus froid et la nature sembla se glacer, comme si toute vie avait quitté les lieux.

-_ Prenez soin l'une de l'autre._

- _Philip !_

- _Je t'aime._

- _Non !_

Mais il est déjà trop tard, le voleur d'âme commença son travail, aspirant un à un les souvenirs du prince, lui arrachant, lui dévorant son âme.

Bientôt le corps de Philip rencontra durement le sol après qu'il est expiré son dernier souffle et que le spectre est aspiré le dernier morceau de son âme.

Il ne respirait plus, la vie l'avait quitté.

Le voleur d'âme une fois rassasié retourna dans le médaillon dont-il ne sortirait que quand on l'appellera de nouveau. Ne se souciant plus de l'autre âme marquée, il n'en a plus besoin.

Désormais Regina Mills est délivrée de son sort funèbre, désormais délivrée du voleur d'âme.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Elles avaient marché pendant des heures ne se reposant que le temps de boire ou quand la fatigue menacée de les submerger. La nuit commencée à tomber et il faut qu'elles trouvent un abri au plus vite. Aucun mot n'était prononcé, elles marché dans un silence religieux, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour quémander une pause.

Malgré le temps écoulé la tension est toujours présente entre les deux femmes. Emma est toujours en colère que Regina l'ai suivi ici et qu'elle ne veut même pas lui parler après tout ce qui s'est passé entre elle.

Quant à la brune elle est perdue plus que jamais. Ses sentiments pour la blonde se renforcent chaque minute passée avec elle mais elle ne peut pas lâcher prise et se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Et puis elle ne la mérite pas, pas après tout le mal qu'elle a fait à ses parents, qu'elle lui a fait à elle.

Elle la privé de son enfance heureuse, de leur vrai monde. De sa fin heureuse.

Par sa faute elle a souffert toute son enfance, trimballée de maison d'accueil en maison d'accueil, obligée de vivre dans des conditions de vie insupportables, maltraitée par les personnes qui la recueillaient.

Son cœur se sera, elle avait fait tant de mal à la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde.

Car oui aime Emma Swan, la femme la plus têtu et exaspérante qu'elle connaisse, elle peut bien se l'avouer.

Elle se stoppa, son regard se perdant dans le vide, les larmes menaçant de couler, finalement malgré tout ses efforts ses émotions la submergent comme même. Elle ne peut pas renier son amour pour la Sauveuse.

Emma inquiète du comportement de la brune se rapprocha et posa sa main sur son épaule la forçant à se tourner vers elle.

-_Hey… Regina qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Finalement une larme passa la barrière de ses yeux roulant sur sa joue mais elle fut stoppée dans sa cours par le pouce de la blonde. Plongeant son regard dans le brun des yeux de l'ex-maire, elle chercha à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans son esprit pour qu'elle se mette à pleurer.

Et elle comprit, elle à toujours su lire en elle étonnement.

-_ Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus. C'est vrai tu m'as séparé de mes parents et privée de la vie que j'aurais pu avoir. Mais pour rien au monde je ne reviendrais en arrière car grâce à toi j'ai pu avoir un fils magnifique que tu as tellement bien élevé._ Emma se rapprocha de la brune avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. _Et puis si tu n'avais pas lancé la malédiction, je ne t'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré ou en tout cas je n'aurais pas pu tenir à toi autant que je le fais maintenant._

Regina entoura la taille de la Sauveuse avec ses bras, se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et resserrant l'étreinte. Nichant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, respirant à pleins poumons son parfum sucré.

-_Merci…_

-_ Je serais là pour toi Regina, toujours…_

Elles se perdirent quelques minutes dans le corps de l'autre, l'environnement silencieux comme à l'écoute de ses mots qu'elles se transmettent par leur étreinte, incapables de les dire à voix haute, incapables de faire face à la force de leurs sentiments..

Puis soudain la main de l'ancienne Méchante Reine où reposait la marque du voleur d'âme, la brûla vivement et elle s'écarte brusquement de la blonde qui s'inquiéta toute suite.

-_ Regina ?!_

La brune leva à hauteur de ses yeux sa main et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit.

-_ La marque… c'est la marque… elle…_

- _Bon sang Regina dis-moi clairement ce qu'il se passe !_

- _La marque a disparue._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

C'est impossible, tout bonnement impossible ! La seule raison pour laquelle la marque du voleur d'âme disparaisse de sa victime et qu'il lui a aspiré son âme. Alors pourquoi la sienne à disparut ?

-_ Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire tu es toujours là devant moi, bien en vie. Alors pourquoi aurait-il arrêté sa chasse. Ça ne peut pas avoir juste disparut comme ça._

- _Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ! Le seul moyen pour que je n'aie pu la marque est que je sois morte._

La blonde frissonna à cette allusion, elle ne peut pas perdre Regina maintenant et même jamais d'ailleurs.

_Si la marque c'est effacée ça veut dire que le spectre a aspiré une âme et comme je suis toujours là ça ne peut pas être la mienne. Ce qui veut dire qu'entre le moment où on a atterrit ici et le moment où la marque a disparue quelqu'un c'est retrouvé marqué et…_

La brune réalisa à cet instant que quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas est mort à sa place et la culpabilité la submergea. Emma le réalisa et une fois de plus enferma Regina dans l'étau de ses bras, la berçant comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Déposant des baisers dans sa nuque et lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort dans l'oreille.

La nuit était finalement tombée les plongeant dans l'obscurité et laissant place au silence pesant mais pour autant les deux femmes n'avaient toujours pas mit fin à leur étreinte.

Encore blotties dans les bras de l'autre, comme si elles étaient coupées du reste du monde sans se rendre compte de rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la blonde senti Regina frissonner, la température ayant baissée de plusieurs degrés.

-_Il vaudrait mieux qu'on trouve un abri maintenant avant que tu ne te transforme en statue de glace._

-_Ah, ah. Très drôle Miss Swan._

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de frissonner mais non de froid plutôt de plaisir, chaque fois que l'ex-maire l'appelé ainsi cela faisait monter le désir en elle et si à cet instant la nécessité de trouver un abri n'était pas si importante elle aurait pu lui sauter dessus.

Reprenant leur marche elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard devant l'entrée d'une grotte.

-_ Tu crois que c'est sûr ?_

-_ Et bien il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir._

La brune s'engouffra dans la grotte sans attendre de réplique de la part d'Emme qui ne pu que la suivre en grognant.

La grotte était peu profonde mais assez grande pour les accueillir toutes les deux.

Emma sortit chercher du bois pour la nuit et quand finalement elle revient, elle vit Regina assise serrant une couverture autour de ses épaules, sans aucun doute elle l'avait fait apparaître par magie.

Le Shérif déposa le bois en tas à proximité de la brune et celle-ci d'un mouvement du poignet alluma un faible feu, heureusement avec la quantité importante de bois il prit vite.

-_ Je suis désolée, je suis tellement épuisée que je ne peux pas utiliser une grande quantité de magie. On va devoir partager la couverture._

- _Oh ça ne me dérange pas._ Lui répondit la blonde un sourire en coin.

Elle s'installa bien vite à côté de Regina et elles s'allongèrent, veillant bien à ne pas se toucher une seule fois ce qui est très dure pour toutes les deux.

Heureusement la fatigue de la journée eue raison d'elles, les emportant dans les bras de Morphée.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Il fait noir, je ne vois rien à plus d'un mètre de moi et le sol sous mes pieds est gris et ressemble à de la cendre. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve mais où que se soit ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. Des frissons me secouent mais ils sont tout à fait différent de ceux que je ressens en présence d'Emma, ceux-là sont d'appréhension, de peur._

_Je fais quelques pas en restant prudente et bientôt le paysage change devenant flou, plus j'avance et plus il se précise et soudain je me fige._

_Je suis debout au milieu d'une écurie, l'écurie même où est mort Daniel._

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_Soudain j'entends des pas derrière-moi mais avant que je n'ai pu me retourner une voix froide brise le silence._

- Bonjour Regina, cela fait longtemps.

_La peur me glace le sang juste à l'entente de cette voix, cette voix ce n'est pas possible._

_Je me retourne lentement, appréhendent le moment où je me retrouverais en face du propriétaire de cette voix. Je me ressaisis, enfilant mon masque de froideur, celui de la Méchante Reine que je ne suis plus._

- Bonjour, Mère. Je pensais que Hook s'était occupé de toi.

- Et bien chérie, tu aurais dû savoir que pour que le travail soit bien fait, il faut toujours le faire soit même.

C'est pour ça que je suis là d'ailleurs. Pour te prévenir que bientôt nos chemins se recroiseront et je t'empêcherais de retourner à Storybrook.

- Ah oui et comment ?

_Et là devant mes yeux se déroula le spectacle que je redoutais le plus au monde. Dans une fumée violette apparut Emma, une main de mère enserrant son cou. Le manque d'air est de plus en plus visible sur son visage et je vois ses yeux qui d'habitude brille de cet éclat quand elle me regarde, qui maintenant me supplient de faire quelque chose. Je réagis enfin et dit à ma mère de la lâcher mais au contraire celle-ci resserre son emprise._

- Je croyais que tu avais retenue la leçon Regina, l'amour est une faiblesse.

_Et avant que je ne puisse répliquer, je vis ma mère plonger son autre main dans la poitrine de la femme que j'aime. Puis d'un geste souple elle lui arracha le cœur, sans que je ne puisse rien faire._

- Non !

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

-_ Regina ! Regina, réveilles-toi !_

Emma avait été réveillé par les cris de terreur de la femme endormit à ses côtés.

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut après que la jeune femme l'est secouée et appelé avec force.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre où elle se trouvait et quand le souvenir de son cauchemar la frappa, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Emma pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là à côté d'elle, toujours en vie.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans le cou de la blonde qui resserra son étreinte autour de Regina, la rapprochant encore un peu plus de son corps.

-_ Tu… tu étais morte… Elle t'avait tué…_

- _Qui ça Regina ?_

- _Cora… Ma mère._

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots, n'ayant toujours pas changé de position.

La jolie blonde la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux et essuya du pouce ses larmes.

Elle resta comme ça quelques minutes se contemplant l'une l'autre avant que la Sauveuse ne prenne la parole.

-_ C'est bon c'est fini 'Gina, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là avec toi, toujours en vie, je vais bien._

-_ Non tu ne comprends pas, c'était un avertissement. Ma mère c'est que nous sommes dans la forêt enchantée et je ne sais pas comment mais elle est au courant que je tiens à toi. Elle va tout faire pour m'empêcher de retourner à Storybrook et… et elle va te tuer._

Les larmes commencèrent à nouveau à affluer aux yeux de la brune qui faisait tout son possible pour les retenir.

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, tu devrais le savoir tu n'as pas réussi à me chasser de Storybrook._ Elle réussi à tirer un sourire de la part de l'ex-maire. _ Et puis je ne la laisserais pas s'approcher de toi et t'emmener loin de moi. Je me battrais s'il le faut, mais je resterais avec toi Regina, toujours._

-_ Merci…_

Elles restèrent là dans les bras de l'autre pendant ce qui semblé une éternité, leurs yeux ne perdant pas la connexion. Le pouce d'Emma caressant toujours la joue de la brune même si celle-ci avait arrêté de pleurer.

Et puis soudain le temps sembla se figer, chacune avançant lentement vers l'autre, prenant tout leur temps.

Puis leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre baiser, découvrant le goût et la douceur des lèvres de l'autre.

Appréciant chaque seconde mais bientôt le baiser se fit moins chaste et Emma demanda l'accès de la bouche de Regina avec sa langue. Celle-ci entrouvrit se bouche et très vite leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet, voir même une bataille pour savoir qui allait mener la dance.

Elles finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène, toutes deux à bout de souffle. Rouvrant leurs yeux qu'elles avaient fermé pendant le baiser, la connexion se rétablie.

Et non sans crainte Regina murmura pour la première fois de puis bien longtemps trois petits mots, _les_ trois petits mots.

-_ Je t'aime._

La blonde fut surprise, elle sait que l'ancienne Méchante Reine n'est pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments. Aussi un immense sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle vient lui murmurer dans un souffle à son oreille sa réponse.

-_ Je t'aime aussi, 'Gina._

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que la longueur du texte ne vous à pas gênée.**_

_**Comme pour le chapitre précédent n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis positif ou négatif pour que j'améliore cette fic.**_

_**Comme vous avez pu devinez bientôt les ennuis commenceront pour notre petit couple.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre.**_

_**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Mon destine gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinées,_

_Always._


	3. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi

**_Salut la compagnie me voilà de retour (tardivement vu l'heure) avec un nouveau chapitre un peu moins long que le précédent mais comme même assez._**

**_Je vous remercie pour vos review et pour me suivre ça fait vraiment plaisir._**

**_Attention ce chapitre est classé rating M, âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;)_**

**_En tout cas bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas. ^^_**

* * *

_«_ _Par amour nous sommes capable de tout, du meilleur mais aussi du pire. »_

_K.Y._

* * *

_- Je t'aime._

_La blonde fut surprise, elle sait que l'ancienne Méchante Reine n'est pas du genre à avouer ses sentiments. Aussi un immense sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle vient lui murmurer dans un souffle à son oreille sa réponse._

_- Je t'aime aussi, 'Gina._

Ces simples mots envoyèrent de puissants frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la brune qui sourit de plus belle. La blonde traça un chemin imaginaire avec ses lèvres de l'oreille de sa compagne jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres, déposant de fugaces baisers.

Elle s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir contempler son visage, lui rendant son sourire et caressant de son pouce la joue rougit de la brune.

Puis ne pouvant plus résister au désir qui est en train de consumer tout son être et de faire chavirer son cœur, elle déposa avidement ses lèvres contre celles de Regina. Celle-ci répondit au baiser et l'intensifia le rendant encore plus passionné, transmettant à travers lui leurs émotions. Elles finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

La brune s'installa dans les bras réconfortants d'Emma, rapprochant leurs deux corps au maximum. Sa tête posée sur la poitrine de la blonde, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui la berçaient doucement. Le menton de la blonde repose sur le sommet de sa tête et ses bras forts enserrent sa taille dans un geste possessif qui la fit sourire.

Toutes deux contemplèrent en silence le feu encore allumé dans leur abri de fortune.

On pouvait entendre la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber il y a quelques minutes, déversant des torrents sur ce paysage magnifique. On ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule et rien d'autre comme si la nature entière avait arrêté de vivre le temps d'admirer la pluie tombant en cascade sur la forêt et le soleil qui tenté de percer les nuages baignant l'endroit d'une lumière froide.

La chaleur du corps de l'ex-maire contre le sien et le bruit de la pluie commencés à bercer Emma qui lutté pour ne pas s'endormir, ne voulant pas que ce moment prenne fin.

-_ Je voudrais pouvoir figer ce moment et ne plus jamais te laisser quitter mes bras. Tout semble si calme, si paisible. On pourrait presque oublier tout nos problèmes. Comme si ici on pouvait tout recommencer à zéro et laisser le passé derrière nous._

La blonde soupira légèrement, oui elle pourrait presque oublier qu'elles sont loin de chez eux, qu'elles ne savent pas encore comment rentrer et que la mère de la femme qu'elle aime veut l'empêcher de retourner à Storybrook. Oh et accessoirement la tuer elle la Sauveuse.

- _Je sais, moi aussi j'aimerais rester ici pour toujours mais il faut qu'on retour dans notre monde, qu'on rentre à notre maison là où nous attend notre fils._ La brune se blottie encore plus près si c'est possible en prononçant ses mots, voulant réconforter la jeune femme mais elle aussi en même temps. Il faut vraiment qu'elles rentrent, Henry lui manque même si elle à sa mère biologique avec elle et qu'en aucun cas elle ne voudrait la voir s'éloigner, elle veut vraiment revoir son fils. Et puis une fois de retour chez eux peut-être qu'ils pourront former une vraie famille, si on oublie le fait que la mère de sa compagne est Blanche Neige.

_- Et que va-t-on faire pour ta mère ? Je veux dire si elle en a vraiment après nous et qu'elle veut t'empêcher de retourner à Storybrook ce ne sera pas facile de se débarrasser d'elle._

-_ Elle a déjà suffisamment gâché ma vie, je ne là laisserais pas te faire du mal ou nous empêcher de retourner au près d'Henry. Je suis prête à tout pour conserver ma fin heureuse et cette fin la c'est avec toi et notre fils à Storybrook._

Emma sourit à la déclaration de la brune, elle fait confiance à Regina elle fera tout pour les ramener chez eux mais elle ne peut pas arrêter d'avoir peur pour elle. Elle resserra la prise que ses bras ont sur la taille de sa compagne, voulant la garder là pour elle à jamais.

-_ Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus quand tu dis des choses comme ça._

- _Et bien Miss Swan il va falloir vous y habituer apparemment à votre contact je me ramollis._

Regina lui répondit sans pour autant se retourner mais elle pu sentir le frisson parcourir la blonde. Oh elle a trouvé le bon moyen pour attiser le désir de sa chère blondinette.

L'ancienne Reine se tourna finalement vers le Shérif pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans l'océan de vert en face d'elle, y découvrant l'envie grandissante qui assombrit ses yeux. Doucement elle déposa sa main sur la joue d'Emma et celle-ci appuya sa tête dans sa paume pour approfondir le contact. Un fin sourire étirant leurs lèvres.

Et cette fois-ci c'est l'ex-maire qui initia le baiser, s'emparant des lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Leurs yeux fermés, appréciant le moment, leurs corps toujours plus proche.

Regina laissa ses mains se perdre dans les boucles blondes de son amante, rapprochant son visage du sien pour approfondir le baiser. Quant aux mains de la Sauveuse, elles se firent baladeuses et passèrent de la taille de la brune à ses fesses les massant quelques secondes puis remontèrent le long de son dos dans une tendre caresse qui fit frémir la femme.

Elles ne se séparèrent que quand le manque d'air se fit trop important mais elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser maintes et maintes fois.

Pourtant bien vite le Shérif décida de reprendre le dessus et se montra plus entreprenante, parsemant le cou de l'ex-maire de nombreux baisers, Regina ne pu retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Emma contre sa peau.

La Sauveuse descendit de plus en plus ses baisers, atteignant la naissance de la poitrine de l'ancienne Reine qui non sans reste enferma le visage de sa belle blonde dans l'étau de ses mains, remontant sa tête au niveau de la sienne.

Puis elle s'accapara les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un fougueux baiser. Quémandant l'accès à sa bouche que lui donna la blonde, elle caressa la langue de son amante avec la sienne. Et se fut au tour d'Emma de ne pas pouvoir empêcher un fort gémissement de franchir ses lèvres toujours pressées contre celles de la brune.

Une fois de plus la blonde décida de reprendre le dessus et fit basculer la brune sur le sol, coincée sous son propre corps, glissant la couverture sous le corps de celle-ci pour qu'elle ne sente pas le froid de la grotte sur sa peau.

Elle s'attaqua de nouveau au cou de Regina, descendant jusqu'au haut de sa poitrine mais cette fois-ci la brune ne l'arrêta pas.

Elle défit lentement les boutons du chemisier de son amante un à un et embrassa chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte, faisant languir la brune.

Bientôt le chemisier de Regina se retrouva sur le sol loin de sa propriétaire qui frissonna légèrement au contact de l'air froid sur sa peau.

Emma quant à elle resta quelques minutes au-dessus du corps de la brune à la contempler.

-_ Tu es si belle…_

Elle déposa un baiser sur la poitrine à moitié découverte et décidant que le soutien-gorge était de trop tout en continuant ses baisers, elle glissa une main dans le dos de l'ancienne Reine et défit les agrafes. Quelques secondes plus tard le soutien-gorge de Regina vient rejoindre son chemisier et Emma pu apprécier la vue maintenant dégagée qu'elle a sur les seins de sa compagne. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage et fit rougir la brune qui ne s'était encore jamais autant sentie exposée même pas avec Daniel ou Graham.

Délicatement la blonde embrassa un des seins de Regina et caressa l'autre de sa main, gagnant des frissons et un gémissement de la part de la brune.

L'ex-maire se cambra sous les assauts répétés de la blonde sur ses seins, les caressant, les embrassant. Emma se saisit de l'un de ses mamelons, le mordilla et le lécha sensuellement, tandis que dans un soupir de contentement Regina murmura son prénom.

Après avoir donné la même attention à son autre sein, le Shérif remonta son visage au niveau de celui de son amante et plongea l'émeraude de ses yeux dans l'immensité noisette des yeux de son amante. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau sans jamais perdre le contact.

Regina trouva que la jeune femme porté trop de vêtements et très vite le débardeur de celle-ci vola jusqu'aux affaires de la brune. Passant ses mains dans son dos elle défit à son tour les agrafes du soutien-gorge et fit glisser lentement les bretelles le long des bras d'Emma et lui aussi subit le même sort que le T-shirt.

Elles se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux torse nu, se contempla l'une l'autre et admira la beauté du corps qu'elles avaient sous leurs yeux.

Regina infligea le même traitement à la poitrine d'Emma que celle-ci lui a fait subir, tirant de nombreux gémissement de sa part.

Le désir a encore augmenté d'un cran et maintenant le feu qui crépite encore n'est plus la plus grande source de chaleur mais c'est plutôt leurs deux corps emmêlés.

La Sauveuse décida de passer à l'étape suivante et descendit ses baisers le long du cou de la brune jusqu'à son ventre en passant par la poitrine où elle déposa des baisers sur chaque sein encore une fois.

Puis arrivé à son ventre sans cesser ses baisers, de ses doigts fins elle se saisit du bouton du pantalon de sa bien-aimée et le défit. Le plus lentement possible pour faire languir Regina elle fit descendre la fermeture et ensuite elle fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes douces de sa partenaire dévoilant ainsi le dernier rempart à sa nudité.

Une nouvelle fois elle s'empara des ses lèvres rougies et gonflées à force de baisers, puis elle établit le contact visuel pour demander l'autorisation d'aller encore plus loin, aucun mot n'ayant besoin d'être échangé, se comprenant d'un simple regard la brune lui donna son accord.

Alors doucement elle prit un bout du seul tissu encore intact et le fit descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le tas de leurs vêtements.

Cette fois-ci Regina était totalement nue, entièrement à sa merci et Emma sourit en la voyant rougir de plus belle.

Délicatement elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lentement écarta les jambes sveltes de sa partenaire découvrant ainsi encore plus son intimité.

Elle apposa de doux baisers le long de ses cuisses se rapprocha de plus en plus du fruit défendu. Et son extrême lenteur déplaisait à Regina qui grogna de frustration.

-_ Emma je te préviens si tu ne viens pas plus prêt toute suite tu vas me la payer._

La jolie blonde ne pu se retenir de rire ce qui exaspéra l'ex-maire encore plus mais ce fut bien vite oublié quand Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur son intimité la faisant gémir de ravissement.

Le Shérif déposa de multiples baisers et caresses sur la partie sensible et le corps de Regina se cambra sous le sien à force de ses assauts répétés.

Sentant l'humidité et comprenant qu'elle est prête, elle glissa deux doigts lentement ses fines lèvres pour éviter de lui faire mal.

La brune gémit de plus belle, la sensation étant grisante elle avait l'impression de pouvoir perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

La blonde commença de doux va et vient, posant sur le ventre de l'ex-maire des baisers les remontant, s'attardant sur sa poitrine qu'elle prit soin de cajoler. Et enfin elle fini par prendre d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux.

Les gémissements emplirent la grotte, rebondissant contre les parois et furent amplifiés.

Regina les mains posées sur le dos d'Emma, sous la force du plaisir pur qui la traverse enfonça ses longues profondément dans la chaire, laissant de grandes griffures et tirant de la blonde un gémissent de douleur et de contentement.

-_Em… Emma… plus vite…_

Comprenant que le moment de son amante est à venir, la Sauveuse accéléra ses mouvements, les rendant plus intenses et bientôt elle senti les muscles de son bas-ventre se contracter autour de ses doigts. Regina se cambra sous la force de l'orgasme et ne pu retenir un gémissement dans lequel elle cria le nom d'Emma. Et finalement elle retomba en sueur sur la couverture une fois que la vague de plaisir fut passée. Elle vit la blonde remonter lentement vers elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle vient se reposer à côté d'elle l'enfermant dans l'étau de ses bras, le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle et récupère de son puissant orgasme.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence et la respiration de la brune se calma.

-_ C'était merveilleux, Emma._

- _Oh je sais j'ai un certain talent pour ses choses là._

Plaisanta la blonde et cette remarque lui valu un regard réprobateur et une légère tape sur le bras.

-_ Aïe !_

-_ Vous l'ave cherchez Miss Swan._ La brune se plaça au dessus d'elle, leurs lèvres seulement à quelques millimètres.

- _Ah oui ?_

- _Oui, vous n'avez pas était très sage._

- _Allez-vous me punir ?_

- _Le restant de la nuit._

Un sourire étira leurs lèvres avant que la brune ne se jette sur sa compagne, bientôt celle-ci se retrouva aussi nue qu'elle.

Très vite de nouveaux gémissements emplirent la grotte.

La nuit allez être courte pour toutes les deux.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

- _J'ai besoin de vos services mon ami._

- _ Et que peut faire mon crochet pour vous Majesté._

- _Dans la forêt à l'est d'ici, il y a deux jeunes femmes qui dorment dans une grotte, l'une d'entre elle est ma fille. Je veux que tu me les ramène ici en vie._

- _Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

- _Et bien mon cher si tout se déroule comme je le souhaite nous serons bientôt à Storybrook et tu pourras avoir ta vengeance sur Rumpelstiltskin._

- _Très bien, je vais vous les ramener._

- _Oh et Hook._

- _Oui ?_

- _Méfis-toi de ma fille, elle aussi a des pouvoirs. Tu n'auras qu'à te servir de la fille qui l'accompagne je t'ai dit de les ramener en vie mais si celle-là est blessé en chemin je fermerais les yeux._

Un sourire étira les lèvres du Capitaine, Cora venait de lui donner l'autorisation d'user de la torture si nécessaire, la partie qu'il aime le plus.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina fut réveillée par un léger rayon de soleil caressant son visage, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit avec plaisir le corps nu d'Emma étendu à côté d'elle.

La blonde la garder encore de manière possessive contre elle, ses bras encerclant sa taille.

La brune n'avait pas d'autre choix que de garder sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, écoutant les battements de son cœur et sa respiration régulière.

Décidant qu'il est temps qu'elles trouvent une solution pour rentrer chez eux et qu'il fallait qu'elles quittent cette grotte, elle prit l'initiative de réveillé la Shérif.

Elle déposa de nombreux baisers sur son visage commençant par le front, puis le nez, les joues et enfin ses lèvres. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit Emma répondre au baiser.

- _Bonjour, belle._

- _Salut toi, hum qu'elle meilleure façon pour se réveiller ?_

- _As-tu faim ?_

La blonde n'eu pas à répondre son estomac le fit à sa place, faisant rire la brune.

-_ Je prends ça pour un oui._

Une demie heure plus tard elles avaient fini de déjeuner et ce tenaient l'un en face de l'autre.

-_ Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour retourner chez nous._

- _Et tu pense à quelque chose ?_

- _Et bien je me disais que peut-être si elle existe encore l'armoire dans laquelle tes parents t-ont envoyé à Storybrook pourrait nous ramener._

- _Et tu saurais te rendre jusqu'au château parce que pour moi tout les endroits dans lesquelles nous sommes passé hier se ressemblent._

- _Oui et si j'estime bien et que nous partons maintenant nous pourrions y être demain en début d'après-midi._

- _Très bien alors récupérons nos quelques affaires et en route._

Elles récupérèrent la couverture et leurs maigres provisions amassées sur le chemin et quittèrent le grotte leurs mains entrelacées mais elles ne purent faire qu'un mètre avant qu'une voix froide ne les stoppent.

-_ Et où croyez-vous allez comme ça ?_

Elles firent toutes deux volte face et là devant leurs yeux se tenait d'un aire menaçant le Capitaine Hook.

Regina se figea, si Hook est ici ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose que c'est Cora qui l'a envoyé la chercher.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!_ Emma se mit devant la brune faisant rempare de son corps, chacun de ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

-_ Oh, oh doucement ma mignonne et puis je crois que ta copine sait très bien ce que je veux._

- _C'est ma mère qui t'a envoyé me chercher._ Cela sonne plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

-_ Et bien petite rectification elle veut que je vous ramène toutes les deux._

-_ Emma n'a rien à voir d'en cette histoire, laisse la tranquille._

_- Et bien désolé mais les ordres sont les ordres._

_- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ?_

_- Oh mais je ne te laisse pas le choix._

Regina dans un accès de colère cloua à l'aide de la magie le pirate contre un arbre, une main invisible enserrant son cou.

- _ Ecoute-moi bien tu vas partir d'ici avant que je ne te règle ton compte._

- _ Je n'ai pas peur de toi._

- _C'est ce que nous verrons._

Elle resserra l'emprise autour de son cou le faisant suffoquer.

- _Regina, arrête tu vas le tuer !_

Ces mots suffirent à déstabiliser la brune qui perdit son emprise sur Hook, celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher d'elle. Elle fit tout pour le repousser mais la magie est encore capricieuse et elle ne la pas récupéré totalement. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu se défendre et que la blonde ne lui vienne en aide, il l'a frappa durement à la tête et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité c'est la voix d'Emma criant son nom.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux un horrible mal de tête la saisit mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas une fois que les souvenirs affluèrent. Hook, ce salop l'a bien eu et merde.

_Oh mon dieu Emma !_

Elle se redressa vivement et fut prise de vertige, elle arrêta de bouger une minute essayant de reprendre pied. Une fois fait elle contempla se qui l'entour, elle se trouve toujours dans la clairière devant la grotte mais elle est vide. Elle est seule, ce qui veut dire que Hook à enlevé Emma.

Elle se leva péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes et c'est là qu'elle vit le message accroché à l'aide d'un poignard sur un arbre.

_Si tu veux la revoir en vie je te conseil de venir trouver Cora, elle est sur l'île des réfugiés._

_Dépêche-toi le temps passe, Tic Tac Tic Tac. _

_Hook_

La colère bouillona dans ses veines et ses yeux s'assombrirent mais pas de désir plutôt de haine.

Il avait osé lui voler la femme qu'elle aime, il va le payer très cher et sa mère aussi.

D'un mouvement de poignet elle changea de tenue adoptant un pantalon en cuire noir et un chemisier rouge, des vêtements dignes de la Méchante Reine le rôle qu'elle allait devoir jouer.

Elle récupéra le poignard, cela pouvait toujours être utile et elle se mit en marche.

Elle allait tout faire pour sauver Emma quitte à donner sa vie peu importe de toute manière elle ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Et s'il le faut elle tuera Hook et sa mère.

Pour l'amour profond qu'elle porte à Emma elle ferait n'importe quoi, même le pire.

* * *

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre de fait et je suis un peu sadique de couper la mais c'est le but.**_

_**Les ennuis commencent donc vraiment, comment va s'en sortir notre couple ? A savoir bientôt dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer de suivre, review please ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**RDV au chapitre suivant et bonne nuit ^^**_

* * *

_Kestrurui Yami_

_Mon destin gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinées,_

_Always._


	4. Perdu d'avance mais se battre comme même

**Salut la compagnie désolé pour l'attente mais grâce à la neige qui m'a privé de cours j'ai pu finir d'écrire ce chapitre.**

**En tout cas merci pour continuer à me suivre et pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et voilà enfin la suite de ma coupure un brin s'adique.**

**Alors qu'est-il arrivé à Emma ? Et Regina va-t-elle réussir à la sauver ?**

**Bonne lecture et rendez-vous tout en bas. ^^**

* * *

« _L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité ;_

_Seule la lumière le peut._

_La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine ;_

_Seul l'amour le peut._ »

Martin Luther King Jr

« _Je vous lais que tu comprennes ce qu'est le vrai courage..._

_C'est savoir que tu pars battu d'avance et, malgré ça, agir quand même et tenir jusqu'au bout._ »

Harper Lee

* * *

Comment va-t-elle pouvoir réussir ? Comment va-t-elle la sauver ? C'est impossible, inimaginable, irréalisable. Face à sa mère elle a toujours était faible, elle a toujours perdu ses moyens. Et malgré que son cœur ait été dévoré par la haine et la vengeance pendant des années, elle n'a jamais atteint la cruauté de sa mère. Incapable de tuer celle qui est à l'origine de tout, de toute sa souffrance tout ça parce qu'elle est sa chaire et son sang, parce qu'elle est sa mère. Et c'est cela qui lui a fait penser pendant des années que sa mère avait raison, l'amour est une faiblesse.

Mais au côté d'Emma, au côté de la Sauveuse elle a comprit que l'amour ne nous rend pas faible au contraire il nous rend plus fort, il nous donne une raison de se relever coûte que coûte, une raison de continuer de se battre même si on est blessé, même si on est un genou à terre.

L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse elle est une force et une boue de sauvetage, c'est ça qui l'a sauvé de ces nombreuses années de haine et de souffrance. L'amour que lui porte Emma l'a sauvé, lui a donné cette bouffée d'air frais dont elle avait tant besoin. Cet amour inconditionnel qu'elles se portent à permit de chasser les ténèbres de sa vie et d'apaiser sa colère et sa souffrance.

Et c'est pour cet amour qu'aujourd'hui elle est prête à tout, prête à donner sa vie.

Aujourd'hui elle va se battre peut importe le prix, peut importe les conséquences, elle va se battre jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de force de son corps, jusqu'à son dernier souffle s'il le faut.

Qu'importe si sa mère est plus puissante, qu'elle a toujours su la manipuler et la blessé, même si c'est perdu d'avance, elle va se battre.

Se battre encore et encore, elle n'abandonnera pas, elle n'abandonnera jamais quand il s'agit de la femme qu'elle aime.

Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis très longtemps elle ne tire pas sa force de la haine, elle tire sa force de l'amour.

La détermination se lit dans son regard fixé sur cette île de malheur, cette île où est retenue la femme qu'elle aime.

Elle est prête cette fois-ci, aujourd'hui sa mère va payer.

Aujourd'hui Cora va mourir.

Aujourd'hui Emma va revenir à ses côtés.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

_Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Je ne comprends rien tout semble si irréel._

-_ Oh mais c'est parce que ça l'est très cher._

La jeune femme sursauta surprise par la proximité de la voix alors qu'il n'y a rien autour d'elle que le vide, le néant, une immensité de gris à perte de vue. Elle est assise sur elle lit mais celui ne semble se reposer sur aucun sol, quel regard en bas ou en haut toujours ce même gris triste, morne.

-_ Qui êtes vous ?!_

- _Oh mais voyons ne réfléchissez donc jamais, qui voulez-vous enlever vous et Regina ?_

_Cora !_

- _Vous êtes sa mère._

- _Bravo très cher._ Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. _Je me demande bien ce que ma fille peut trouver à une petite idiote d'entre votre genre._

-_ Hey !_ Sur son visage la consternation, elle est blessée dans son amour propre et pour ça Cora le lui payera. _Où êtes-vous ?!_

-_ Ici, là. Partout en fait. Ceci est mon monde, je l'ai créé spécialement pour vous ma chère._

_Dans le monde réel vous êtes dans un profond sommeil et vous ne pourrez pas quitter celui-ci quelques soient vos efforts. Vous ne pouvez y arriver seule. Pour quitter ce monde il n'y a qu'une solution._

- _True Love…_

- _Oui et malheureusement le vôtre ne viendra pas à votre secours._

- _ Regina va venir, je le sais !_

-_ Oh oui ça vous pouvez en être certain, elle a toujours aimé me défier mais qu'est-ce qui vous assure qu'elle est votre True Love ?_

Le doute s'empare de la jolie blonde, Cora à raison elle n'a aucune preuve que Regina est son véritable amour, il ne s'est jamais rien passé de magique quand elles s'embrassaient.

Alors comment être sûr que la brune va pouvoir la sortir de cette délicate situation, aucun moyen, juste faire confiance à Regina et croire en leur amour.

Mais est-ce que ça la sauvera ?

- _Je peux entendre tes doutes, sentir ta peur. Tu es terrifié et cela ce comprend mais je peux te promettre un long et beau séjour dans ce monde._

_Du aurais dû savoir que l'amour est une faiblesse._

Emma avait l'impression que la dernière avait été murmurée à son oreille et elle frissonna de dégoût.

Il faut vraiment qu'elle s'échappe des griffes de cette sorcière.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait Regina sa mère semblait bien pire, ce qu'il y a un certain temps lui paressait impossible.

Regina est devenue l'Evil Queen, Cora elle on pourrait penser qu'elle est née avec cette noirceur, cette colère envers le monde entier.

Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est encore plus destructrice que ne l'était la brune par le passé.

La blonde enrage bloqué ici dans un monde vide et gris, sans aucun moyen pour retourner à la réalité et avec la mère de la femme qu'elle aime qui peut entendre toutes ses pensées, géniale vraiment.

Tout ce qu'elle espère c'est que Regina fera vite, elle a encore plus besoin d'elle en ce moment.

Elle croit en elle, elle croit en la force de leur amour.

La Sauveuse en est sûr l'ancienne Méchante Reine est son véritable amour.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Les gardes ne prêtèrent pas attention à une fillette de six ans cheveux long noir et yeux d'un brun profond qui franchit les portes du village parmi d'autres personnes, courant les cheveux au vent et un grand sourire sur son visage angélique. Elle traversa les quelques rues du camp, bousculant des passants sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle finalement elle se retrouva bientôt sur une grande place au centre de la cité où les gens étaient rassemblés, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Personne ne se méfit de cette fillette à l'air innocent et enfantin, et pourtant s'ils avaient regardé de plus près, s'ils avaient plongé leur regard dans le sien ils auraient pu voir une peur sans nom et une colère qui dépasse l'entendement. Ils auraient pu voir un regard qu'une fillette ne peut avoir et ils auraient peut-être comprit qu'elle n'est pas ce que prétend les apparences.

Ils auraient peut-être compris qu'en face d'eux ne se tient pas une fillette mais plutôt le Méchante Reine.

Mais bien évidemment personne ne l'a remarqué c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a choisit de prendre cette forme, celle de son enfance comme ça elle est sûr que sa mère elle l'a reconnaîtra. Et puis si elle a utilisé ce sort de métamorphose c'est pour pouvoir entrer dans le village en toute sécurité car elle en est sûr même vingt-huit ans après ces gens à qui elle a retiré leur vie bien tranquille se souviennent encore de son visage.

Elle s'avance vers le milieu de la place pour pouvoir mieux observé ce qui ce passe.

Une petite estrade y a été monté et bientôt une jeune femme asiatique les cheveux longs et noirs attachés en queue de cheval, portant une armure y monta.

Elle entendit quelques gens dans la foule murmurer son nom, Mulan.

-_ Notre Chef Lancelot a une annonce importante à vous faire, veuillez rester silencieux et attentif._

Elle vit derrière la femme un homme monter sur l'estrade à son tour, grand, la peau mate.

Elle ne sait pourquoi mais un frisson de peur lui traversa la colonne quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, ce type ne lui inspiré pas confiance.

-_ D'après certains de nos informateurs une sorcière circule librement sur cette terre et il serait possible qu'elle vienne ici. Vous devez tous rester vigilent et vous méfiez des personnes que vous n'avez jamais vues avant. Elle peut prendre la forme qu'elle veut, un vieillard ou même un enfant. Soyez très prudent et surtout si vous la trouvé n'essayez pas de l'arrêter seul, vous risqueriez votre vie._

Elle voit les gens autour d'elle hocher la tête et quand finalement elle reporte son regard sur lui, elle croise le sien en chemin.

Le choc et la peur la paralyse sur place, son cerveau a arrêté de fonctionné, elle ne sait plus quoi faire.

Ces yeux ! Ce sont ses yeux.

Ces yeux qui pendant des années lui lancé des regards de dégoût et de mépris.

Elle reconnaîtrait ce regard entre tous.

Là devant elle se tient sous l'emprise d'un sort de métamorphose sa mère, Cora.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Il lui a fallut du temps pour accepter ce qu'elle ressentait. La première fois qu'elle a vu la brune elle a ressenti cette irrésistible attraction, cette envie d'être avec elle dans son lit toute suite.

C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti avant.

Mais elle s'était interdit de succomber à cette envie, de laisser ses sentiments la guider et mener ses pas vers le maire.

Celle-ci est après tout la mère adoptif de son fil et, ce ton froid et condescendent qu'elle employait toujours pour s'adresser à elle la faisait bouillir de rage.

Mais malgré tout ses efforts, malgré tout les pics et moqueries de la femme, elle n'a jamais réussi à effacer ce qu'elle ressentait. Au contraire plus elle s'efforçait à l'oublier plus elle pensait à elle. Plus elle passé du temps avec elle et plus elle découvrait qui elle est derrière ses murs, elle s'attaché à elle.

Et chaque jour elle se demandait encore combien de temps elle allait pouvoir ignorer ses sentiments et les enfouir en elle toujours plus profondément.

Quand elle a vu Regina se faire prendre à partie par tous les habitants de la ville son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et la peur de la perdre s'était emparé d'elle. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose à cet instant-là l'enfermer dans l'étau de ses bras pour la cacher du reste du monde.

Puis cette même peur l'avait saisit une fois de plus quand elle a vu la brune attaquée par le voleur d'âme.

Et finalement il a fallut que cela se produise pour qu'elle accepte ses sentiments.

Elle aime Regina, elle ne peut pas vivre sans elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a protégé du spectre.

Et maintenant qu'elle est prise au piège dans ce monde dépourvut de toute vie, elle n'a pas peur car elle croit en Regina et en leur amour.

-_ Je t'aime…_

Les mots sont murmurés mais résonnent dans cet océan de gris, comme rebondissent sur des murs invisibles.

-_ Toujours._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Un sourire froid étira les lèvres du guerrier qui se dressait de toute se hauteur devant elle, Lancelot jubile ou plutôt Cora.

Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, Regina est venue à elle.

Elle sait que sa fille est venue récupérer la Sauveuse mais le seul moyen de la tirer du sort dans lequel elle l'a plongée c'est un baiser du véritable amour.

Et elle en est sûr la blonde n'est pas le véritable amour de l'ex-maire, c'était ce garçon d'écurie, Daniel. Elle s'est assuré que le jeune homme ne vienne pas contrecarrer ses plans en lui arrachant le cœur sous les propres yeux de sa fille. Et si jamais par mal chance la Shérif est belle et bien le True Love de Regina alors elle lui arrachera le cœur à elle aussi sans aucune hésitation.

Qu'elle le veuille ou non sa fille va revenir à ses côtés et ensemble elles iront à Storybrook, leurs pouvoirs mis en commun, elles anéantiront une bonne fois pour toute les personnages de contes fée pour ne pas qu'ils se mettent dans ses pattes.

Une fois unie personne ne pourra les arrêter et elle, elle aura les pleins pouvoirs, sa fille comme les autres obéira à ses moindres ordres sans exception.

Elle sera à nouveau la Reine et cette fois pas seulement sur ce pauvre Pays des Merveilles, d'abord elle régnera en maître sur la Forêt Enchanté puis elle rependra la magie partout dans cette autre monde pour finir par y régner aussi.

Rien ne l'arrêtera. Jamais.

-_ Arrêter la fillette brune au premier rang et emmena la dans ma hutte. Faites attention elle est dangereuse._ La voix de Cora sonne grave et râpeuse, à peine les mots sortent de sa bouche que cinq hommes bien battis et en armure entourent déjà Regina toujours sous le sort de métamorphose.

Elle décide de ne pas opposer de résistance, utiliser la magie maintenant sèmerait la panique dans le camp de réfugié et c'est la dernière chose dont elle a besoin.

Seule sa mère peut lui dire où se trouve Emma et l'attaquer serait contre productif aussi quand un des hommes la saisit violement elle ne dit rien, même quand ils l'a traînent dans un coin reculé du camp.

Bientôt elle se retrouve dans un abri en bois précaire et malgré la pauvreté visible des gens du village, l'intérieur de cette bâtisse est richement décoré, elle y reconnait les goûts de Cora.

-_ Sortez ! Laissez-nous seul ! Et je ne veux personne à moins de cinq cent mètre de cette hutte._

Les hommes la lâchèrent et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids, s'effondra à genoux sur le tapis qui se trouve au milieu de la pièce principal.

Le silence retomba finalement sur les deux femmes, toutes deux encore dans leur apparence d'empreint. Elle entendit sa mère se déplacé et venir se poster devant elle, elle reprit contenance et se releva sans pour toute fois donner un seul regard à Cora.

Bien vite celle-ci décida de rompre le silence.

- _Je crois que maintenant que nous sommes seule nous pouvons laisser tomber nos masques ma chérie._

- _Tu as raison Mère il n'est plus temps de faire semblant, j'en ai déjà assez perdu comme ça._

Une fumée violette entoura les deux corps qui se trouvaient dans la pièce et finalement quand celle-ci se dissipa deux femmes se tenaient l'une en face de l'autre.

La femme plus âgée arboré un sourire victorieux tandis que l'autre brune restait droite sans esquisser un seul mouvement, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

-_ Heureuse de te revoir ma fille._

-_ Plaisir non partagé Mère. _Grogna la brune.

-_ Hum c'est rassurant de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton mordant après toutes ces années loin de moi. C'était long tu sais, bloqué dans ce Pays de Merveilles loin de ma magnifique fille._

-_ J'aurais du te tuer ce jour-là plutôt que de t'envoyer à travers le miroir._

-_ Oh mais c'est impossible ma chère, tu en es incapable. Le miroir en est la preuve mais aussi le fait que tu es envoyé Hook m'arracher le cœur au lieu de le faire toi-même._

_Tu ne peux pas le faire et toutes les deux nous savons très bien pourquoi._

_Parce que malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait…_ Avant que Regina ne puisse réagir Cora s'était rapproché d'elle et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille ses prochain mots.

_Tu m'aimes encore._

La brune s'écarta vivement de sa mère et la repoussa du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- _ Je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'aime plus ! Tu n'as toujours su que me faire du mal !_

_Tu m'as rendu la vie impossible quand j'étais enfant. Tu as arraché le cœur de l'homme que j'aimais et tu m'as forcé à me marier avec un homme que je n'aimais pas._

_Et maintenant… Maintenant tu t'en prends à nouveau à la personne que j'aime ! Mais cette fois je ne te laisserais pas faire. Cette fois je ne serais pas faible fasse à toi._

- _Tu seras toujours faible Regina, je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon avec ce garçon._

_L'amour est une faiblesse._

-_ C'était vrai il y a plus de 28 ans mais maintenant l'amour est devenu ma force._

Avant que Cora ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, elle fût plaqué contre le mur par des branches noires comme la nuit, maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et enserrant son cou.

- _Tu crois vraiment que se sera aussi simple que ça et même si tu me tue tu ne reverras jamais celle que tu aimes._

- _Que lui as-tu fais ?!_

-_ Je l'ai envoyé dans un monde dont même toi tu ne peux pas la sortir. Un monde froid, vide et sombre. Un monde où elle sera perdue à jamais._ A nouveau un sourire victorieux étire les lèvres de la femme plus âgée.

-_ Le monde des âmes perdues…_ Le souffle s'échappe de ses poumons et elle n'arrive plus à respirer, son cœur ratte un puis deux et tant d'autres battements.

- _Condamnée à errer à jamais sans but dans ce monde, à attendre que tu viennes la délivrer._

Le rire sadique qui s'échappe des lèvres de la Reine des Cœurs emplit toute la pièce et glace le sang de Regina.

Emma est bloquée dans ce monde, seule, désemparée et certainement désespérée.

Et elle ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, le seul moyen pour qu'une âme perdue retourne dans son monde et que son âme sœur, son véritable amour vienne la trouver pour lui indiquer le chemin.

Il faut que son véritable amour l'embrasse et elle n'est même pas sûre qu'elle soit le sien.

Rien ne c'est jamais passé quand elles s'embrassaient, aucune lumière verte qui se repend au tour d'elle.

Rien, le vide, le néant.

Alors comment savoir si elle, elle peut ramener Emma. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas elle est inutile. Une fois de plus elle ne peut pas sauver la personne qu'elle aime. Une fois de plus c'est sa mère qui gagne.

Mais si elle perd Emma alors sa mère va payer, elle va payer pour toutes ses années de souffrance, pour avoir tuer Daniel et lui avoir enlevé sa fin heureuse aux côtés de la blonde.

-_ Dis-moi où est son corps, toute suite !_

Cora rit mais Regina est à bout, elle n'a plus de patience. D'un geste du poignet elle resserre les liens qui entourent le cou de sa mère, celle-ci commençant à être en manque d'air.

- _Votre histoire va se finir là où tout à commencé._

Et avec un dernier sourire Cora disparu dans un nuage de fumée violette, laissant la brune en colère et désespérée pour trouver une solution.

_Votre histoire va se finir là où tout à commencé._

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques minutes puis la réponse traversa son esprit.

_Là où tout à commencé._

Le jour où elle a sauvé Blanche, c'est ce jour là que son destin ainsi que celui d'Emma ce sont liés.

Il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Cora était fière d'elle, son plan à marché à merveille. Sa fille va essayer par tout les moyens possibles de sauver la Shérif mais elle va échouer lamentablement, elle en est sûr.

Et une fois que Regina se rendra compte qu'elle ne peut pas réussir à ramener Emma prêt d'elle, elle sera anéantie et totalement brisée.

Quant à elle, elle sera là pour ramasser les morceaux de son cœur et de son âme.

Elle fera oublié à sa fille la blonde comme elle à oublié Daniel.

Avec la magie noire.

Bientôt sa fille se tiendra à nouveau à ses côtés.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Dans un nuage de fumée violette représentatif de sa magie, Regina apparut à quelques mètres de cet arbre qui avait accueilli ses rendez-vous secrets avec Daniel qui lui semblait être arrivé il y a des siècles de cela. Ce même arbre où elle avait vu passé Snow sur son cheval fou et en n'écoutant que son courage elle était parti à sa suite sans s'imaginer les conséquences de son acte.

Elle s'approcha du chêne et là elle l'a vit, reposant sur une dalle de pierre sous le couvert des feuilles, un air paisible sur le visage comme si elle dormait.

Doucement comme si elle avait peur que tout ça ne soit un mirage elle s'approcha d'elle.

De ses doigts fins elle repoussa une mèche du visage de la blonde la coinçant derrière son oreille. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire et vient caresser d'un geste lent ces lèvres qui la veille mettaient le feu à son corps. Cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'Emma avait été enlevé et pourtant elle lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Elle resta là quelques minutes à la contemplé, ayant trop peur d'essayer de la réveiller et de ne pas y arriver. Mais plus les minutes passés et plus l'attente est devenue insoutenable, aussi prenant son courage à deux mains elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde.

A son plus grand désarroi rien ne se produisit quand elle se sépara d'Emma et ses yeux verts qu'elle voulait tant voir ne s'ouvrirent pas. Elle ne pu retenir plus longtemps une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue, bientôt rejointe par tant d'autre.

Une fois de plus elle avait perdu son amour. Emma ne lui reviendra pas, elle ne lui reviendra jamais. Et en ce moment elle aimerait que sa mère lui arrache le cœur. Une nouvelle fois Cora à eu ce qu'elle voulait.

Les jambes de Regina se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra sur le sol, une de ses mains reposant sur les mains jointes du Shérif. Elle posa sa tête contre la dalle froide et se laissa aller à sa peine.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoula pendant qu'elle pleurait ainsi mais ses sanglots se turent une fois que son corps n'avait plus de larme à verser.

Et puis quelque chose d'inattendu se passa, quelque chose qui réchauffa son cœur.

Elle entendit dans son esprit la voix d'Emma résonné très clairement.

-_ Je t'aime…_

Regina releva la tête et fixa son regard sur la blonde les yeux encore clos.

- _Toujours._

Elle en est sûr elle n'a pas rêvé, c'est Emma. Elle ne sait pas comment mais celle-ci à réussi à lui transmettre ces quelques mots depuis le monde des âmes perdues.

Le courage coula dans ses veines, lui redonnant la force de se relever et d'essayer une encore une fois.

Alors une nouvelle fois elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la Sauveuse mais cette fois dans un baiser désespéré et lui transmettant tout son amour. Elle sentit une immense chaleur s'emparer de son corps et un halo de lumière les entoura.

Quand elle s'écarta finalement de la blonde, ses yeux furent accueillie par un océan d'émeraude et un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Emma est revenue à elle, sa sauveuse est à nouveau à ses côtés.

-_ Je t'aime aussi. Toujours._

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné auquel la blonde répondit cette fois.

* * *

**Et voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé.**

**On connait maintenant les plans de Cora et Regina à finalement réussi à sauver Emma découvrant par la même occasion qu'elle est bien son véritable amour.**

**Mais il faut encore qu'elles réussissent à rentrer chez elle.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis et me dire ce qu'il faut que j'améliore.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Bye.**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Mon destine gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinés,_

_Always._


	5. Someone Who Cares About You

_**Salut la compagnie désolé pour ce retard mais c'était difficile de trouver l'inspiration entre deux moments de déprime.**_

_**Enfin bref voici un chapitre tout nouveau tout neuf, le titre proviens de la chanson Someone Who Cares de Three Days Grace sur laquelle je me suis appuyé pour ce chapitre. watch?v=lGG2ZsldJ-8**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira rendez-vous en bas**_

_**Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

« Aimer, c'est se surpasser. »

Oscar Wilde

« On peur faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. »

William Shakespeare

* * *

- _Je t'aime aussi. Toujours._

_Et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné auquel la blonde répondit cette fois._

Emma est toujours allongée sur la dalle de pierre et de son pouce elle caresse doucement la joue de la femme plus âgée, ses yeux perdus dans l'immensité brune juste en face d'elle.

Elle ne peut empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage à la pensée que cette femme l'aime et lui appartient à jamais.

Regina Mills, l'ancienne Méchante Reine est son véritable amour.

La main de la brune caresse doucement son avant-bras dans un geste réconfortant et elle aussi ne peut retenir un sourire, pourquoi le devrait-elle, elle a réussi à sauver la femme qu'elle aime.

- _Est-ce que tu es en mesure de te lever ?_ Regina est finalement celle qui casse à nouveau le silence, elles ne peuvent pas rester ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, sa mère pourrait arriver.

- _Oui je crois mais il va me falloir un peu d'aide, mon corps est encore engourdit et je pense que mes jambes ne pourront pas soutenir mon poids._

- _Très bien tu vas t'appuyer sur moi et je vais tenter de nous téléporter. Ma magie revient peu à peu comme elle l'était avant la malédiction, je devrais être en mesure de nous faire voyager loin d'ici._

-_ Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu auras assez d'énergie pour ça ?_

- _Je l'espère mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici et tu es trop faible pour marcher nous n'avons pas le choix._

L'inquiétude est visible sur le visage de la blonde mais elle sait que sa compagne à raison, elles doivent partir d'ici maintenant.

Regina passe un bras derrière le dos d'Emma et l'aide à s'assoir sur la dalle de pierre non sans une grimace de celle-ci.

La Shérif passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune tandis que celle-ci entouré sa taille et d'un geste elle l'aida à se mettre debout, la tenant serré contre elle pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

Les jambes d'Emma tremblent et elle s'enfouit encore plus dans l'étreinte que lui donne Regina, posant sa tête dans son cou et humant son parfum.

-_ Allons-nous en d'ici. J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison._

-_ Je te promets que je trouverais un moyen de rentrer bientôt. Henry à besoin de nous et je compte bien ne pas le décevoir cette fois._

Regina sentit Emma faiblir dans ses bras et elle resserra encore plus son emprise sur la blonde avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-_ On retourne à la grotte, tu es trop faible pour l'instant pour qu'on aille à l'ancien château de tes parents._

La Sauveuse voulut protester mais fut interrompu par des lèvres pressées contre les siennes et elle décida de profiter de cet instant.

Quand le baiser prit fin après que le manque d'oxygène se fasse ressentir, les deux femmes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Un homme se tien là droit comme un i, observant la scène qui se déroule un peu plus loin.

Un éclat de lumière provenant du soleil est attrapé par le crochet qui se trouve à la place de sa main. Sous ses yeux il voit la Sauveuse être réveillée par la Méchante Reine, un baiser du véritable amour qui signifie que le plan de Cora à échoué et qu'il voit ses chances de se venger diminuer. La colère bouillonne en lui, comment la Méchante Reine celle qui a banni des habitants de la Forêt Enchantée dans un autre monde, qui a rependu destruction et mort, peut-elle obtenir sa fin heureuse ? Pourquoi a-t-elle droit à l'amour alors qu'on le lui a retiré ?

Il faut que quelqu'un paye pour la perte de son amour et s'il ne peut pas faire payer Rumple alors ce sera Regina. Et il est certain que beaucoup le remercieront pour les avoir débarrassé de cette sorcière. Il s'en prendra d'abord à Emma pour pouvoir affaiblir la brune et ensuite il lui laissera le choix, l'aider à aller à Storybrook ou mourir.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

La pluie tombe à nouveau sur la clairière, détrempant la terre et les plantes.

Tous les animaux des environs sont retournés dans leurs abris pour se protéger du mauvais temps. Le ciel est sombre et pourtant la nuit n'est pas encore tombée, le soleil se cache derrière d'épais nuages gris. Et la pluie ruisselle sur les feuilles des arbres, traçant de légères rivières comme des larmes le feraient sur des joues. Ce paysage qui il y a quelques heures semblait idyllique, à ce moment précis est terne et triste.

Le silence règne en maître sur l'endroit, effrayant et pesant.

On pourrait penser que la vie s'est arrêtée un instant pour contempler cette tristesse et sa beauté noire, comme le plus beau poison du monde.

Mais ce n'est qu'une simple apparence, la vie continue de défiler et pour preuve les cris de frayeur qui déchire la quiétude du lieu.

Des cris perçants et terrifiants, quelqu'un désespéré et effrayé, qui supplie que son calvaire prenne fin, qui supplie qu'on le laisse partir.

Le spectacle déchire le cœur de la brune, elle voit la femme qu'elle aime s'agite, son corps secoué de spasmes, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et des cris de désespoir s'échappant de sa bouche.

C'est elle qu'elle supplie, elle cris son nom, elle l'implore de mettre un terme à tout ça.

Et pourtant elle est encore endormie profondément, secoué sans doute par un horrible cauchemar.

Elles étaient finalement arrivées à la grotte quelques heures plutôt, à peine elles étaient réapparut dans la clairière qu'Emma s'était effondrée dans les bras de Regina et celle-ci dû la porter jusque dans la grotte. Après qu'elle l'est posée sur une couverture qu'elle venait d'invoquer par la magie, la blonde s'endormie aussi tôt.

Regina s'était étendu à ses côtés et avait fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée elle aussi pour être réveillée quelques temps plus tard par les cris d'Emma.

-_ Emma, réveilles-toi. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front en sueur tout en poussant des mèches de cheveux qui serpentaient sur le visage de la blonde. Pour autant la blonde ne se réveilla pas, continuant de pleurer et de crier. Elle se bat contre un ennemi invisible et la brune ne peut rien faire pour l'aider, appart essayer de la réveiller.

Regina est inquiète, elle n'a jamais vu sa compagne dans cet état et elle se demande ce qui peut bien lui faire autant peur. Elle espère que la blonde va se réveiller bientôt, elle déteste la voir souffrir.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

- Où est ce que je suis ?

_Je n'en ai aucune idée, autour de moi se dresse des murs délimitant une pièce vide de tout objet ou vie, seule moi. La pièce est dans un style assez ancien et le sol est recouvert de carrelage. Les mots que j'ai prononcés plutôt résonnent dans l'espace vide et cela ne me rend que plus mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans cette maison qui m'a accueilli pendant deux ans quand j'en avais quatorze et un frisson parcoure mon corps au souvenir de ce qui à failli si passer._

_Je me dirige vers l'autre côté de la pièce mais je remarque que plus j'avance et plus le mur en face de moi s'éloigne._

- Tu n'apprendras donc jamais.

_La voix semble venir d'à côté de moi mais il n'y a personne et cela me rappel ce monde gris et froid où Cora m'avait enfermée, sa voix me murmurant à l'oreille._

- Qui est là ?

_Aucune réponse et quand je pense que rien ne va se passer et que j'allais à nouveau parler juste devant moi apparaît Regina et Henry mais pourtant je suis convaincu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment là tout ça n'est qu'un rêve._

- On aurait pu penser que tu aurais appris de tes erreurs.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Appris de la leçon que t'a infligée Neal.

_Au prénom du père d'Henry mon corps entier se raidit et mon cœur s'accélère. Qui que ce soit cette personne elle connait mon passé et intiment._

- Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne, tu ne peux t'attacher à personne. Tu ne peux compter que sur toi et personne d'autre.

Ils t'abandonneront toujours, ils te laisseront toujours sur le bord de la route.

Ton fils et la femme que tu aimes ne feront pas exception.

A leur tour ils t'abandonneront un jour.

- C'est faux !

- Ils te laisseront comme tes parents l'ont fait.

- C'était pour me protéger de la malédiction !

- Ils l'ont fait dans l'unique but qu'un jour tu viennes les sauver.

_J'y avais déjà pensé après avoir découvert toute la vérité et cette voix ne faisait que dire à haute voix ce que j'avais enfouit tout au fond de moi, refusant d'y faire face, fuyant comme toujours._

- Ils ne m'abandonneront pas, jamais !

_Sous mes yeux je vois disparaître Regina et je cris tout en courant vers elle mais il est déjà trop tard, elle n'est plus là._

- Regina ! Que lui as-tu fais ?

- Elle t'a juste abandonné.

- Non ! Regina, je t'en pris ! Regina !

_Je veux courir vers Henry et le prendre dans mes bras pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaisse pas à son tour mais des flammes apparaissent soudain et me séparent de lui._

- Henry !

- Emma, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où est maman ? Est-ce que vous êtes dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

_Je ne sais pas comment mais pourtant c'est bien mon fils qui se tient derrière ces flammes._

- Je vais bien et Regina aussi, on est bien dans la Forêt Enchantée. Dit à David et Mary-Margareth qu'on cherche un moyen pour rentrer mais que Cora et Hook nous mettent des battons dans les roues.

- Fait attention à toi et veille sur maman s'il te plaît.

- Promis gamin.

- Je suis en train de me réveiller désolé.

- Henry ? Henry ?

_Il a disparut à son tour, je me retrouve à nouveau seule et les flammes finissent par s'éteindre._

- Ils t'abandonneront tous.

- Non !

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

-_ Non !_

La blonde ouvre ses yeux en grand et cela lui prend quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle est. Quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux de sa compagne elle peut y lire l'inquiétude.

Elle se jette dans ses bras entourant sa taille de ses bras puissant la serrant de toutes ses forces.

-_ Tu es là. Tu n'es pas parti._

- _Chut… Tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar._

Regina la berce doucement dans ses bras, attendant qu'elle se calme et qu'elle soit prête à raconter son cauchemar.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent toujours dans un silence absolu et Regina bercé encore Emma dans ses bras, faisant tout pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité et pour dissiper la peur du cauchemar.

Les sanglots de la blonde finissent par se calmer et le mouvement de bascule que Regina effectue sur elle l'a fait s'endormir sans avoir le temps de rassurer la brune.

Quand Regina réalisa que la respiration de son amante était devenue régulière, elle comprit que celle-ci s'était endormie à nouveau.

Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions avant demain et décidant qu'Emma avait bien mérité de se reposer, elle se recoucha la blonde toujours dans sans bras et elle ne t'arda pas à rejoindre à son tour Morphée.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina fut réveillée par le manque de chaleur à ses côtés, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux encore fatiguée des évènements de la veille malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur le vide où devait se trouver Emma, la brune frissonna au froid laissé par l'absence de la blonde. La confusion et la peur s'emparèrent d'elle en quelques secondes.

Où pouvait bien être passé sa compagne ?

Elle se releva péniblement, le sol d'une grotte n'est pas le plus confortable des lits, elle fit disparaître la couverture qu'elle avait fait apparaître par magie et sortis précipitamment de la grotte espérant trouver la Sauveuse dans la clairière.

Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du jour, elle put regarder autour d'elle mais ne vit que la clairière vide de toute vie et l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait n'en fut que renforcée.

Pourtant Regina se détendit immédiatement quand elle sentit dans bras forts encercler sa taille, reconnaissant le parfum de son amante et son regard captant quelques mèches blonde dépassant de son épaule droite où Emma venait de poser sa tête.

- _Salut toi._

La brune se retourna plongeant son regard dans l'émeraude des yeux du Shérif et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres auxquelles elle a tant de fois goûté, y trouvant toujours ce goût sucré caractéristique. Elle s'écarta légèrement de la blonde pour retrouver à nouveau la connexion visuelle avant de bien vouloir lui répondre.

- _Bonjour, belle._

Les lèvres d'Emma s'étirèrent dans un immense sourire et à son tour elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

- _Ne plus me faire ça. _

- _Faire quoi ?_ La confusion est visible sur le visage de la blonde à ce moment précis.

- _Disparaître comme ça, je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais plus là, j'ai eu peur._

_- Je suis désolé Gina._

Emma sait que pour que Regina lui avoue qu'elle a eu peur c'est qu'elle était complètement terrifiée puisqu'elle n'est pas du genre à partager ses sentiments à tout va.

- _J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner._

Elles déjeunèrent dans un silence religieux, la blonde sait qu'à un moment donné il va falloir qu'elle lui parle de son rêve mais le souvenir de celui-ci est encore vif dans son esprit et ses peurs elles aussi sont toujours présentes. Elle veut repousser ce moment le plus possible mais quand finalement Regina fini de manger et la fixe, elle sait qu'il est temps.

- _Dans mon rêve cette nuit j'ai pu parler à Henry._

_- Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

_- On était dans une pièce que je n'ai pas reconnu, il y avait des flammes qui me séparaient de lui mais c'était bien lui qui se tenait devant moi. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais j'ai pu le rassurer et lui raconter tout à propos de l'armoire et de Cora._

_- Cela doit venir du sort de sommeil éternel sous lequel je l'ai mis accidentellement._ Emma peut voir la culpabilité sur le visage de Regina et se rapprochant d'elle, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra. _Pour toi ça doit venir du fait que ma mère t'es envoyé dans le monde des âmes perdues._

La blonde frissonne à cette évocation, gardant un mauvais souvenir de son passage dans ce monde.

- _Em que c'est-il passait d'autre dans ton rêve ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça, sinon tu n'aurais pas crié comme ça._

Emma baissa la tête, perdu pendant quelques minutes dans ses souvenirs et Regina ne l'a pressa pas, lui laissant le temps de trouver ses mots.

- _J'ai vécu vingt-huit en pensant que mes parents non jamais voulu de moi, que je ne valais pas le coup pour qu'ils se battent pour moi. J'ai étais trimbalée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne parce qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours cette peur qu'un jour ceux que j'aime m'abandonne et j'ai encore peur de cela aujourd'hui._

_Dans mon rêve avant que Henry ne soit là, il y avait une voix qui me disait que je me retrouverais seule à nouveau, que vous m'abandonneriez encore. Elle m'a montré toi et Henry et puis en une seconde tu n'étais plus là, introuvable. Elle n'arrêté pas de me répéter que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu ne reviendrais jamais…_

La voix d'Emma se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Sans attendre Regina l'a prit dans ses bras et comme durant la nuit elle l'a berça.

- _Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, jamais Em. Je t'aime et je ne laisserais rien me séparer de toi._

Les sanglots de la blonde se calmèrent mais elle ne quitta pas les bras de sa compagne pour autant.

- _Je vais nous ramener chez, auprès de notre fils. On sera ensemble et on laissera la Forêt Enchantée, ma mère, notre passé derrière nous. On va repartir à zéro. _

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Une fois qu'Emma se sentit mieux, elles rassemblèrent leurs maigres affaires. Regina décida que le chemin pour aller jusqu'à l'ancien château de Blanche Neige était trop loin pour qu'elle tente de les téléporter là-bas. C'était beaucoup trop risqué entre sa magie qui n'est pas encore revenue totalement, la fatigue encore présente et Cora qui pourrait les repérer et comprendre leur plan.

Aussi elles se mirent en marche rapidement, elles en avaient pour plusieurs jours de voyage et plus vite elles partiraient et plus vite elles seraient arrivées.

Elles marchaient depuis des heures maintenant, Regina en tête connaissant la forêt mieux que n'importe qui, Emma à la traîne derrière se plaignant sans cesse et donnant l'impression à la brune de voyager avec un enfant, et encore même Henry serait plus facilement supportable !

- _Très bien on va s'arrêter ici pour la nuit, il y a un fleuve de manière qu'on puisse avoir de l'eau et dans cette clairière on a suffisamment de vue pour voir arriver un quelconque danger._

La nuit était presque tombée et il valait mieux s'arrêter dans un endroit dégagé plutôt que continuer dans la forêt sans aucun moyen de se prévenir des attaques potentielle.

- _Je vais chercher de l'eau, tu veux bien aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Je nous ferais à manger par la suite. _

_- Hum je suis tombé amoureuse de la bonne femme, celle qui est capable de cuisiner un festin à partir de rien. _

_- Et bien je suppose que c'est un compliment mais quand on connait les mauvaises habitudes alimentaires que tu as on peut se dire que rien ne peut être pire._

_- Hey ! C'est faut._

Le commentaire de la blonde fit rire Regina qui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir en direction de la rivière, laissant Emma ruminer toute seule.

Elles vaquèrent à leurs occupations sans se douter une seule seconde que là dans les sous bois quelqu'un les observe.

On n'est jamais seul dans la forêt, animaux à la recherche de nourriture ou même humains bien que certains hommes puissent être considérés comme des bêtes.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Il avait finalement retrouvé leur trace assez facilement, comme il l'avait prévu elles étaient retournées à leur abri où il les avait surpris la première fois.

Quand il les avait trouvés elles étaient sur le départ et il décida d'attendre le moment propice pour mettre son plan à exécution. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard, il n'aura qu'une chance il en est conscient.

Alors il les a suivit toute la journée gardant un écart assez important pour qu'elles ne le repèrent pas mais pas assez pour qu'il les perde de vue.

Elles s'étaient finalement arrêtées il y a une heure et il les observa tout ce temps essayant de trouver le bon moment pour intervenir et bousculer tout leur petit bonheur.

Ce soir l'Evil Queen allait payer, peut importe qu'elle ne lui a rien fait, le seul fait que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer est de trop.

Il décide qu'il est temps, après qu'elles avaient fini de manger elles s'étaient installées pour la nuit, allongées près du feu dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cette vue le révulsa, il faut vraiment qu'il mette fin à ça.

Il s'approche sans faire de bruit dans leur dos, comptant chaque pas qui les rapproche d'elles et de sa vengeance. Il commencera par la blonde, son crochet finira dans sa jolie gorge.

Plus que dix pas.

Il l'a laissera se vider de son sang sous le regard impuissant de Regina.

Cinq pas.

Il attendra que la brune l'a supplie de la tuer et il lui laissera une chance venir avec lui et retrouver son fils ou mourir.

Un pas.

Un sourire cruel étire ses lèvres et dans ses yeux on peut voir brûler la haine qui coure dans ses veines.

Elles sont là juste devant lui tout ce qu'il a à faire et de se pencher en avant et de transpercer son cou. Elles ne bougent pas, ne se rendent compte de rien.

Il lève son bras, son crochet capte la lumière de la lune qui brille au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Il abat violemment son bras de toutes ses forces mais quand son crochet devrait rencontrer la chaire tendre, il ne rencontre que du vide et une immense charge électrique secoue son corps le faisant tomber à genou. Il ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe mais quand il relève les yeux elles sont là devant ses yeux, se tenant debout l'une à côté de l'autre et une barrière magique l'entour l'empêchant d'aller nulle part.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand Regina est allé chercher de l'eau elle ressentit une présence près d'elle, comme si quelqu'un l'observée.

En utilisant ses sens magiques elle put déterminer qu'à quelques mètres cachait par les arbres, quelqu'un se tenait là. Sans éveiller les soupçons elle finit rapidement sa tâche et décida de retrouver la blonde pour discuter de la situation.

Quand elle revient finalement vers le quand elle trouva Emma finissant d'installer les branches pour le feu de camp. Elle déposa les bouteilles remplies d'eau sur le sol à côtés de leurs quelques affaires et se dirigea vers son amante, celle-ci se rendit compte de sa présence et lui adressa un grand sourire.

L'ex maire ne laissa pas le temps au Shérif de comprendre, qu'elle lança, nichant sa tête dans son cou. Et bien que la blonde fût surprise au premier abord bien vite elle encercla la taille de la brune de ses bras, la rapprochant un peu plus de son corps.

-_ Fait comme si de rien n'était et écoute-moi._

La blonde déposa un baiser dans son cou comme réponse positive à ce que lui a dit Regina.

- _Il y a quelqu'un qui nous observe, je ne sais pas qui il est, ni ce qu'il nous veut. _

_- C'est Hook._ Au regard confus de la brune elle décida d'expliquer. _J'avais cru le voir ce matin près de la grotte, j'avais fini par me dire que j'avais rêvé et que j'étais encore secouer par mon rêve mais apparemment il était belle et bien là. _

_- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour l'arrêter._

Elles avaient passé le dîner à organiser ce plan qui par chance avait marché.

Hook était maintenant à terre devant elles, emprisonné par la magie et son sort est entre leurs mains.

- _Que faisons-nous de lui ? _

_- Je pourrais lui arracher le cœur et le réduire en poussière._

_-_ Non_ on ne le tuera pas, je refuse que toi ou moi nous nous retrouvons avec son sang sur nos mains._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire de lui ?_

- _On va le laisser ici. Tu as dit que ta mère pouvait repérer ta magie, non ? Alors elle va le trouver et il va transmettre un message de notre part._

_-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?!_

_- Parce que c'est ça ou la mort. Et dans les deux cas notre message passera très bien._

Hook n'eu d'autre choix que d'accepter, se maudissant d'avoir était aussi stupide.

- _Tu vas dire à Cora que ce qui t'es arrivé n'est qu'un avant goût de ce que nous pouvons réellement faire. Et que si elle veut continuer à vivre il vaut mieux pour elle qu'elle ne se mette pas sur notre chemin. _

_- Allons-y Emma il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici ma mère pourrait arriver n'importe quand. _

_- Et bien au revoir Hook et j'espère adieu cette fois. _

Elles récupérèrent leurs affaires et se mirent en route dans la direction opposée à celle d'où elles venaient. Regina entendit qu'elles soient hors de portée des oreilles du Capitaine avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Tu sais que ça n'effrayera pas ma mère. _

_- Je sais mais au moins ça l'a surprendra et elle comprendra qu'il faut qu'elle se méfit de moi._

Regina sourit, pour oser s'opposer à Cora il faut du courage et aussi un peu de stupidité.

- _Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais à nouveau un jour. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Trouver quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi. C'est plus facile de trouver des gens qui te haïssent que de trouver des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi._

Emma peut entendre une certain tristesse dans la voix de la brune et à cet instant tout ce qu'elle veut c'est la prendre dans ses bras et la cache au reste du monde. A la place elle se rapproche d'elle et saisit sa main, quand Regina tourne la tête l'émeraude plonge dans l'immensité chocolat qui l'accueil et Emma se met à chanter.

« _It's so hard to find someone_

_who cares about you,_

_but it's easy enough to find someone_

_who looks down on you_ »

Elle oblige la brune à s'arrêter et à se tourner complètement vers elle, de sa main libre elle vient carreser la joue de sa compagne.

- _I care about you. _

La déclaration fait sourire Regina et à ce moment elle pense qu'elle aime encore plus la Sauveuse, si cela est possible.

Elles reprirent leur chemin, leurs mains toujours liées.

Elles seront bientôt de retour à la maison.

* * *

_**Voili voilu encore un chapitre d'écrit, j'ai étais assez gentille avec Hook mais si vous trouvez que je l'ai étais trop dites le moi je peux toujours le faire revenir au près de Cora pour qu'ils payent tous les deux ;)**_

_**Une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir **_

_**En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire et pour vos commentaires.**_

_**Bye et au prochain chapitre ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Mon destin gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinés,_

_Always_


	6. I will always love You

_**Salut la compagnie vraiment désolé pour le retard j'ai pris quelques vacances et un certain manque d'inspiration aussi.**_

_**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais pour compenser une scène un peu guimauve comme même.**_

_**Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré de la chanson Lovesong d'Adele**_

_** watch?v=1ThBt-lPHxQ**_

_**Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos review et pour continuer à me suivre ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Je vous laisse enfin bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^**_

* * *

" _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how  
Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall__"_

Wonderwall - Oasis

" _However far away I will always love you_

_However long I stay I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say I will always love you_

_I will always love you _"

Lovesong - Adele

* * *

Emma ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle ressent quand l'émeraude de ses yeux se pose pour la première fois sur le château qui se dresse de toute sa hauteur devant elle et Regina.

Le château de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant. Le château de ses parents.

Son château. Celui où elle est née, celui où elle aurait dû grandir, y passer son enfance comme une princesse, entourée de ses parents, chouchoutée, aimée, sans doute adulée par le peuple et haïs par leurs ennemis.

En voyant ce château elle peut facilement imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie dans ce monde, ces robes qu'elle aurait détesté porter, les recoins qu'offre le bâtiment pour se cacher des servantes lui courant après pour qu'elle prenne son bain. Le professeur ennuyeux qui lui aurait appris les connaissances les plus avancées de cette terre, chevaucher dans une prairie et sans doute chasser avec son père. Sa mère la réprimandant pour ses mauvaises manières et lui disant qu'elle avait tout oublié de ce qu'elle lui avait inculqué sur comment être une princesse et une future reine. Sa mère lui apprenant le tir à l'arc et la réconfortant après un cauchemar. Ses parents veillant sur elle pendant qu'elle est malade. Peut-être même un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, même plus.

Des années de bonheur près de sa famille.

Oui elle peut très bien imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie mais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, les familles d'accueil qui ont défilé les unes après les autres, les coups reçus et les mots qui parfois la blessé beaucoup plus que n'importe quel coup, malgré son cœur déchiré, toute sa confiance en elle évanouie, ces mois en prison et toute cette souffrance, elle préfère sa vie telle qu'elle est dans l'autre monde.

Le monde réel pour elle. Son monde et celui d'Henry.

Si la malédiction n'avait pas été jetée elle n'aurait pas eu Henry, elle n'aurait pas eu Regina et elle n'échangerait ça pour rien au monde, ni pour son enfance près de ses parents, ni pour ces robes à froufrous ou ces bals royaux, être courtisée par des princes et un jour régner.

Non sa vie est à Storybrook avec Henry et Regina pas ici dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Et pourtant malgré cela elle ne peut laisser un léger voile de tristesse recouvrir son âme et serrer son cœur. Ce n'est pas parce que cette vie-là ne lui manque pas qu'elle ne souffre plus de son passé et de ses espoirs gâchés d'avoir un meilleur foyer, une meilleure chance.

Avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de s'en rendre compte une larme solitaire passa la barrière de ses yeux et pour venir couler en cascade sur sa joue et se mêler à la pluie.

Le ciel est sombre et le déluge que produisent vent et pluie associés ne fait qu'augmenter cette impression de ténèbres et de désastre sur ce paysage qui autrefois devait être magnifique et chatoyant, plein de vie.

Aujourd'hui le château ne semble plus que l'ombre de lui-même, terne, sombre et démolis par endroits. La malédiction n'a pas seulement pris les gens loin de leur monde, elle a aussi détruit ce pays auquel ils tiennent.

Emma sent les doigts de Regina glisser entre les siens, cherchant à fuir le contact et à s'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Quand la Shérif se retourne sa compagne s'est déjà éloignée de plusieurs pas et lui tourne le dos pour lui masque les émotions visibles sur son beau visage.

Elle comprend toute suite ce qui tourmente la brune, elle arrive toujours à deviner ce qu'elle pense ou ce qu'elle ressent comme si elles étaient connectées et à cet instant c'est la culpabilité qui la ronge.

Doucement sans la brusquer elle s'approcha d'elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule la forçant à se tourner vers elle, mais pour autant Regina fuit son regard en gardant la tête baissée.

D'un geste subtil la blonde pris le menton de l'ex-maire dans ses doigts fins et releva son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent enfin.

Emma peut voir le tourbillon de sentiments qui traversent les orbes chocolats de son amante et elle sait à ce moment-là que Regina est aux prises avec ses vieux démons, ceux qui la tourmenteront sans doute à jamais.

La brune l'aime mais elle ne peut toujours pas pardonner à Snow, une part d'elle regrette cette malédiction pour ce qu'elle a fait subir à Emma mais son autre part, celle la plus sombre, ne regrette rien de ce qu'elle a infligé à sa belle-fille et son Prince Charmant.

Et elle en est sûr elle ne mérite pas Henry, ni Emma, elle ne mérite pas l'amour qu'ils lui offrent. Elle n'est pas digne d'eux, de leur amour.

Elle est la Méchante Reine, Emma est la Sauveuse.

Comment la lumière pourrait tomber amoureuse des ténèbres, c'est impossible.

Et pourtant les baisers de la blonde, ses bras entourant sa taille dans un geste protecteur, cette nuit de passion qu'elles ont partagé dans la grotte, leur baiser du Véritable Amour.

La Sauveuse est tombée amoureuse de la Méchante Reine.

La lumière a éclairé les ténèbres.

" _Emma... Je suis déso..."_

Ses paroles furent interrompues par un doigt délicat venu se poser sur ses douces lèvres rouges.

Le doigt glisse le long d'une ligne imaginaire de sa bouche jusqu'à sa mâchoire puis descendit le long de son cou pour faire un arrêt à la jonction de celui-ci et de son torse, frôlant la naissance de sa poitrine. Emma se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa peau et leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Le parfum caractéristique de la blonde parvient jusqu'à elle, un mélange de cannelle et de cuir.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher un frisson traversa son corps et son cœur accéléra sa course, tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique à en faire mal.

" _Je ne t'en veux pas 'Gina..._"

Le doigt repris sa course, cette fois-ci accompagné des autres ils se déposèrent sur la nuque de Regina et l'attira légèrement vers la blonde.

Emma déposa ses lèvres roses doucement sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, transmettant à travers le baiser tout son amour pour elle.

Quand elles se séparèrent le contact visuel fût à nouveau établit et la Shérif emprisonna le visage de Regina dans l'étau de ses mains.

" _Je t'aime ne doute jamais de cela. Je t'aime malgré ton passé, malgré tes erreurs. Je t'aime malgré le mal que tu as pu faire à ma famille et le fait que j'ai grandit loin d'eux. Je t'aime parce que c'est toi qui m'as donné Henry en lançant la malédiction. Je t'aime pour avoir pris soin de lui alors que j'en étais incapable, que je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur._

_Je t'aime pour la femme forte que tu es malgré toute la souffrance que tu as dû endurer. Je t'aime pour tous ces petits commentaires sarcastiques, pour nos joutes verbales. Je t'aime parce que je sais que tu veux changer pour Henry, pour être une meilleure mère pour lui. Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, le bon qui est en toi autant que le mauvais._

_Je t'aime Regina Mills et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ce château sous les yeux que cela va changer. Tout ça ce n'est pas ma vie, pas ma place, n'y mon monde._

_Notre monde nous attend là-bas de l'autre côté du portail. Ma place est au près de toi et d'Henry pas dans ce château._"

Les murs étaient tombés, ces murs qu'elle avait mit tant d'années à construire, ces murs pour la protéger des autres et de son cœur.

Elle le sait au moment où ses larmes dévalent le long de ses joues, il y a encore peu elle aurait mit ses murs et son masque en place et aucune larme n'aurait été versé mais Emma à changé tout cela.

Emma la fait se sentir aimée et en sécurité.

Tout ce qu'elle a ressenti avec la blonde est bien plus fort que tout ce qu'elle a pu ressentir avant, même plus fort que son lien avec Daniel.

Emma est son Véritable Amour et pour cela elle est capable de tout comprendre de Regina.

Et de l'entendre dire tout ces mots, de la voir parler avec autant de passion, autant d'amour, cela bouleverse Regina.

Et à cet instant elle le sait, ses murs son tombé et ce vide, ce trou béant dans son cœur s'est comblé depuis qu'Emma est à ses côtés.

" _Et puis je ne sais pas toi mais moi je ne me vois pas du tout en robe de princesse._ "

La remarque tir un sourire de la part de Regina, Emma et ses idioties sont toujours d'un étonnant réconfort.

" _Je t'aime tellement pour ça Emma, pour voir au-delà de la Méchante Reine._"

Les mains de la Sauveuse toujours sur ses joues et ses pouces qui brossent les larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en est plus qu'une et que la blonde l'efface du bout des lèvres. Regina ferme les yeux au contact tendre et ne les rouvrent que quand les lèvres de sa compagne son à nouveau sur les siennes.

Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou d'Emma la rapprochant encore plus d'elle si c'est possible et elle approfondit le baiser.

Elle veut tellement plus, elle veut tout d'Emma.

Elle passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son amante, lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui offrit avec plaisir.

Bien vite leurs langues valsent dans une danse frénétique pour savoir qui va avoir le dessus.

Les mains d'Emma se firent baladeuses glissant des joues, caressant le cou de Regina, descendant toujours plus bas et frôlant sa poitrine, tirant ainsi un gémissement de la part de la brune. Ses mains reprirent leur course le long de ses côtes, s'arrêtant quelques instants sur ses hanches avant de passer dans son dos. Puis sans que Regina s'y attende les mains viennent saisir ses fesses et les malaxer tendrement lui tirant un autre gémissement de plaisir qui résonna jusqu'à dans les tréfonds de l'âme d'Emma.

_Oh mon dieu elle est si sexy, je pourrais lui faire l'amour là dans l'herbe. Reprend toi Swan !_

Emma mit fin au baiser et s'écarta légèrement de la brune pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Le mouvement fit grogner de frustration Regina mais bien vite celle-ci repris ses esprits, se rendant compte d'où elles sont et de la tâche qu'elles ont à accomplir.

Mais Emma est ses mains magiques la hantaient toujours aussi elle décida de rendre l'appareil à la blonde.

Elle s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, ses lèvres caressant son oreille et elle murmura dans un souffle :

" _Il va vous falloir être patiente pour revivre la même nuit que dans cette grotte Miss Swan. Très, très patiente._"

Oh ce surnom et ce sont ton sensuel allait vite rendre Emma folle, si elle ne l'était pas déjà.

" _Une fois de retour à la maison il y aura un petit garçon dans la chambre d'à côté et vous ne pourrez pas crier mon nom autant que vous l'avez fait dans cette grotte. Vous ne voudriez pas choquer notre fils à vie, n'est-ce pas Miss Swan ?_ "

De violents frissons traversent tout le corps d'Emma, le désir enflammant son âme.

" _Oh et j'allais oublier, tu as raison je ne te vois pas du tout en robe. Ces jeans un peu trop serrés moulent parfaitement tes fesses._ "

Sans attendre de réponse Regina passa devant elle, ouvrant la voie vers le château. Emma émit un grognement rauque et remit ses idées en place avant de prendre la suite de la brune.

_Je jure que cette femme causera ma mort._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand Cora apparut finalement dans la clairière où elle avait sentit la magie de sa fille, elle se rend compte très vite que Regina et Emma sont déjà parties depuis longtemps.

Les traces laissées par la magie de l'ancienne Méchante Reine commencent déjà à s'estomper preuve que le sort a été réalisé il y a plusieurs heures de cela. La nuit commence à laisser place au jour mais il n'y aura pas de brillant soleil aujourd'hui, la clairière est recouverte d'une brume épaisse. Aujourd'hui le temps sera sombre et il y aura sans doute de la pluie.

Un temps comme elle aime, un temps qui reflète sa personnalité, ses ténèbres.

Elle fait quelques pas plus profond dans la clairière avant de l'apercevoir.

C'était donc un sort de défense que sa fille à utilisé, un sort pour piéger Hook. L'apparence de celui-ci confirme le temps long qui s'est écoulé depuis leur départ. La colère la submerge ces deux idiotes lui on échappé encore une fois et ce Capitaine est un vrai incapable.

Elle prend quelques pas de plus avant de se retrouver totalement devant lui.

Il à l'air pitoyable, la tête baissée, la fatigue lisible aux mouvements lents de son corps et sa respiration irrégulière.

« _Il semble que ma fille a été bonne avec toi pour te laisser en vie, ce que je ne comprend pas en premier lieu._ »

Hook sursaute ne l'ayant pas entendu et un sourire sadique étire les lèvres de la Reine des Cœurs, prenant plaisir à le terrifier.

« _Elle veut… elle veut que je vous transmette un message. » _

Sa voix est faible et à peine audible, il a de moins en moins de force, bientôt son corps va lâcher.

« _J'aurais peut-être dû te tuer moi-même, encore une preuve de sa faiblesse en plus d'aimer cette stupide Sauveuse._ »

Quand Cora avait découvert que Regina avait réussit à sauver Emma grâce au baiser du True Love, la rage avait coulé dans ses veines, détruisant tout sur son passage et l'aveuglant. Les vitres et les miroirs avaient explosé autour d'elle sous la force de sa colère et de sa puissance.

Maintenant elle doit à tout prix les retrouver.

« _Elle m'a dit que ceci n'est rien comparé à ce qu'elles sont capable de faire… Et… et qu'elles vous tueraient si vous contrecarrait leur plan à nouveau._ »

La colère l'envahie à nouveau. Comment peuvent-elles la défier comme ça, remettre en cause sa puissance ? Elle va tuer cette sauveuse sous les yeux de sa fille et celle-ci n'aura plus rien et se vouera à nouveau à la magie noire.

« _Je devrais te tuer sur le champ tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité. »_

_« Non ! Attendez, je vous en prie ! »_

_« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour te laisser la vie sauve après tes deux échecs cuisant. Tu es un incapable ! »_

_« Parce que je sais où elles vont et pourquoi. »_

Cora plonge ses yeux dans l'azur pour vérifier qu'il ne lui ment pas, tout ce qu'elle y trouve c'est une profonde fatigue et une haine sans borne qui la fait sourire.

_« Très bien Hook, je te laisse la vie sauve pour cette fois. »_

D'un mouvement du poignet elle lève l'enchantement qui le maintien encore prisonnier et celui-ci tombe à genou. Cora ne l'entend pas de cette manière et grâce à sa magie elle le remet debout sur ses pieds.

« _Tu sais qu'elle est ta plus grande faiblesse, celle qui t'a conduit là où tu en es aujourd'hui après tout ces échecs. »_

Cora prit un pas de plus vers lui, ne se retrouvant qu'à quelques centimètres.

« _ C'est ton cœur._ »

Et d'un mouvement fluide elle plongea sa main dans sa poitrine avec force et en retira son cœur encore palpitant dans sa main et brillant d'un éclat rougeâtre. Hook tomba une nouvelle fois à terre son corps faible et sa respiration coupée.

« _Cette fois-ci je vais m'assurer que tu mènes cette mission à bien. Je vais guider tes actes grâce à ton cœur, tu ferras tout ce que je te dis._

_Maintenant parle, dis-moi ce qu'elles vont faire !_ »

« _Elles vont au château de Blanche Neige, elles espèrent y trouver l'armoire qui a permit de transporter la Sauveuse dans l'autre monde._ »

Enfer elle doit les arrêter avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de trouver cette armoire.

Cora leva le cœur à hauteur de son visage et resserra sa prise sur lui faisant souffrir Hook.

« _Tu vas faire quelque chose pour moi mon ami. Tu vas tuer Emma Swan._ »

Avant que Hook n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violet.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Le château est encore bien pire à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, la nature à repris ses droits sur cette endroit et ronces et plantes on recouvert les murs et les sols.

Tout cela semble venir d'un temps lointain alors que seulement 28 ans ce sont écoulées.

Les deux femmes marchaient côte à côte se frayant un chemin entre les pièces.

Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis qu'elles avaient pénétré dans le château et le silence qui les englobe est pesant.

Regina s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte et Emma comprit qu'elles étaient arrivées à destination. Le corps entier de la brune semblait tendu et son regard était perdu dans le vide. Emma posa sa main dans le bas du dos et le caressa dans des cercles lents rassurants.

« _Qui y a-t-il Gina ?_ »

« _Derrière cette porte il y a la chambre où tu aurais du grandir._ »

« _La tu… La tu déjà vu ?_ »

« _Seulement quelques secondes avant que la malédiction ne nous ai transporté dans un autre monde. »_

Emma déglutit difficilement et prit une grande respiration. Elle se saisit de la main de sa compagne et la serra fort avant de faire un pas en avant et de pousser la porte.

La chambre est dans le même état que le reste du château mais Emma peut clairement imaginer à quoi ressemblait la chambre 28 ans plutôt grâce aux débris. Elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir retenu.

Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce à la recherche de la fameuse armoire et quand ils se posèrent dessus elle entraîna Regina à sa suite.

« _Elle est là Gina !_ »

Un immense sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune qui disparut cependant bien vite quand elle entendit la voit retentir derrière elle.

« _Désolé Mesdames mais je ne peux vous laisser entrer dans cette armoire. »_

Emma fit volteface et se plaça entre le Capitaine et Regina.

« _Hook !_ » Siffla la blonde.

« _Regina je te laisse encore le choix, vient avec moi à Storybrook nous reprendrons le pouvoir et ton fils._ »

« _Mère ! Je suis désolé je vais devoir refuser, ton offre ne m'intéresse pas. Je rentre chez moi avec Emma._ »

« _Dans ce cas tu ne me laisse pas le choix ma chère._ »

Cora fit apparaître dans sa paume tendue le cœur de Hook et elle le porta à ses lèvres.

« _Hook mon ami occupe toi de la Sauveuse. Tue-la !_ »

Le Capitaine se précipta en avant à l'assaut de la blonde et avant que Regina ne puisse esquisser un geste sa mère la plaqua contre le mur à l'aide de la magie. Elle était coincée, elle ne peut pas venir en aide à Emma. Et elle sent cette peur terrible l'envahir, la même que celle qui la envahie quand sa mère les à découvert elle et Daniel mais cette fois-ci en bien pire.

« _Contemple ton Véritable Amour mourir Regina. Tu aurais dû apprendre l'amour est une faiblesse._ »

Hook se jeta sur Emma la renversant sur le sol et le temps sembla se figer.

Emma à terre Hook au-dessus d'elle essayant de planter son crochet droit dans son cœur.

Emma va-t-elle réussir à lutter ?

* * *

_**Voilà un autre chapitre de fait.**_

_**Les doutes de Regina exposé mais comme toujours son chevalier servant Emma la rassure ;)**_

_**En attendant de faire payer Cora j'ai fais payer Hook un peu plus car je trouvais que ce n'était pas assez ( moi sadique pas du tout lol)**_

_**Les ennuis se poursuivent pour notre couple préféré, que va-t-il arrivé à Emma ?**_

_**Patience mes chers. Je vais essayer d'être moins longue cette fois pour poster je suis consciente que j'arrêtais le chapitre à un moment cruciale et que vous voulez sans doute savoir la suite.**_

_**En attendant merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	7. Mon évidence

**_Salut tout le monde je suis de retour avec un léger retard pour lequel je m'excuse mais premiers oraux de bac alors l'écriture est passée au second plan._**

**_Ce chapitre est encore plus court que le précédent mais promis je vais essayer de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois._**

**_Innovation dans ce chapitre en plus du point de vue normal deux autres point de vue._**

**_Pour ce chapitre je me suis inspiré de Mon évidence de M. Pokora, écouter de la musique m'aide toujours autant à écrire._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, rdv en bas._**

* * *

"_Quand le soleil s'éteint si tu sens tout tes rêves qui s'écroulent_

_Seule en pleine foule, les silences font si mal_

_Si personne se rappel que tu souffres du passé qui s'écoule_

_Seule en pleine foule, la solitude s'installe_

_Je serai là pour toi_

_Je sais tu as besoin de souffler sur tes chagrins_

_Même si le ciel, se referme sur toi_

_Si tu dérives je serai là_

_Même si l'amour ne se retourne pas_

_Quoi qu'il arrive je serai là_

_Je serai là pour toi"_

Je serai là - M. Pokora

"_Et si je te disais à quel point je t'ai dans la peau,_

_Et si je te demandais sur une vie quels sont tes dispos_

_Tout ces moments que l'ont vie je les ai rêvé cent fois._

_Je rêvais d'une maison je l'ai trouvé dans tes bras,_

_Ce qui reste des saisons, je veux le passer avec toi._

_Comme l'impression d'être né pour ça_

_Comme l'impression d'être né pour toi"_

Né pour toi - M. Pokora

* * *

_Hook se jeta sur Emma la renversant sur le sol et le temps sembla se figer._

_Emma à terre Hook au-dessus d'elle essayant de planter son crochet droit dans son cœur._

_Emma va-t-elle réussir à lutter ?_

* * *

Emma Pov

Je n'en peux plus je n'ai plus la force, je sens toute mon énergie s'évanouir, mon corps ne va pas tarder à lâcher. Mes muscles sont en feu, ma respiration est archaïque et mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine. Je sens la sueur perler sur mon front et couler en petites rivières sur mon visage venant piquer mes yeux et rendre ma vision flou.

Pourtant je suis bien consciente du corps au-dessus du mien, ce corps qui me maintient fermement au sol. Je suis consciente de cette main droite qui m'enserre le cou et le manque d'oxygène qui en résulte, et le crochet non loin de mon cœur que j'arrive encore à maintenir à distance par je ne sais quel miracle. Mais il se rapproche millimètre par millimètre et je sais que bientôt je n'aurais plus la force de lutter, bientôt je mourrais.

J'avais imaginé tant de fois comment j'allais mourir. Ces fois où je tombais sur une famille violente, m'imaginant mourir sous les coups du père ou noyée par la mère lorsqu'elle me donner le bain. Je me suis imaginé mourir ce jour-là dans ma dernière famille d'accueil, quand durant la nuit le père s'est glissé discrètement dans la chambre que je partageais avec une autre fille, alors qu'il s'est approché doucement de moi pendant que je faisais semblant de dormir, quand il a caressé ma joue et quand il s'est penché au-dessus de moi, puis quand je l'ai repoussé violemment d'un coup de point dans le nez avant de m'enfuir par la fenêtre sans jamais me retourner.

Je me suis vu mourir pendant ces longues nuits que j'ai passé seule dehors dans le froid, sans endroit où aller, ni argent pour me nourrir.

J'ai cru mourir dans cette prison après que Neal m'a abandonné, entourée par des femmes beaucoup plus violente que moi.

J'ai tant de fois pensé que j'allais mourir mais je n'avais pas peur parce que je n'avais rien à perdre à ce moment-là, parce que je voulais juste fuir cette vie misérable et que la mort m'offrait ma seule chance de salut.

Mais en cet instant j'ai peur car j'ai tant de choses à perdre, parce que si je pars je sais que Regina en souffrira, je sais qu'elle sombrera dans les ténèbres une fois de plus et c'est tout ce que je ne veux pas. Si je pars Henry perdra ses deux mères et je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant parce que je veux pouvoir profiter de ces moments avec Regina encore une fois. Je veux qu'avec Henry on puisse former enfin une vraie famille.

Je veux pouvoir donner à Regina son Happy Endings qu'elle mérite.

Mais mes forces me quittent, mon bras qui retient le crochet faiblit de plus en plus et je lutte fermement pour maintenir mes yeux ouverts malgré la fatigue.

Et puis je l'entends, sa voix, je l'entends comme si elle était à côté de moi, comme si elle me murmurait à l'oreille et je comprends que cela vient de notre lien particulier.

_- Emma..._

J'entends sa souffrance derrière ses mots, son inquiétude et ce qui semble aussi de la résignation. Et je saisis ce qui se passe quand un sentiment tenace d'angoisse me tord les intestins. Sa mère va la tuer parce qu'elle refuse de lui obéir, parce qu'elle n'est pas la gentille petite fille qui obéit à ses ordres et parce qu'elle n'a pas de cœur.

Elle ne peut même pas aimer son propre enfant.

Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, elle ne peut pas la tuer. La rage bouillonne en moi, si j'en étais capable je tuerais la femme sur place.

Et puis je la sens, une chaleur immense partir de mon cœur et se répandre dans tout mon cœur, elle est rassurante et apaisante, comme si j'étais en sécurité. Mais ensuite j'entends le cri de douleur de Regina et je ne contrôle plus ma colère, la chaleur devient plus intense encore et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais exploser.

- _Non ! Regina !_

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe ensuite, tout est un tas d'images confuses mais tout ce que mon cerveau est capable d'enregistrer c'est l'immense halo blanc qui éclate au niveau de ma poitrine et se diffuse partout dans la pièce, balayant d'un souffle énorme tout sur son passage et envoyant Hook et Cora à plusieurs mètres.

J'essaye de me relever mais mon corps proteste, je n'ai plus d'énergie, je suis vidé, exténuée.

Et j'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant cent ans mais Regina ne sort pas de mon esprit et je m'inquiète de savoir comment elle va.

J'ai juste assez de force pour tourner la tête et ainsi rencontrer les orbes brunes y lisant l'inquiétude, la surprise et une pointe d'amour avant que tout devienne noir.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Regina Pov

Je vois Hook qui se précipite sur Emma et mon corps réagit instantanément, la magie gonfle dans mes veines et se répand dans tout mon corps comme un déluge. Cependant je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un pas vers eux ou d'utiliser la magie car je sens des liens invisibles me frapper durement contre un mur de la chambre et des branches épineuses s'enroulent autour de mon corps pour m'y maintenir. Certaines piques s'enfoncent hargneusement dans ma peau au niveau de mes bras et mes jambes, le sang s'échappant de mes blessures je retiens un gémissement de douleur pour ne pas donner se plaisir à ma mère.

Je lui ai déjà donné trop de crédit, même après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, peut-être parce que c'est elle qui m'a mise au monde.

Elle m'a tellement fait souffrir durant toutes ces années.

Quand je lui désobéissais je me réfugié dans l'armoire de ma chambre derrière un nombre important de robes et autres vêtements mais chaque fois elle me retrouvait et la correction était sévère. Les coups à répétition sur mes bras, laissant des marques violacées qu'elle faisait disparaître avec l'aide de la magie. Parfois elle rentré dans une colère noire et me frappé au visage, c'est de là que vient la petite cicatrice au-dessus de ma lèvre.

Puis quand j'étais assez grande il y a eu cette barrière magique pour m'empêcher de fuir le domaine. Et après cela il y a eu le mariage forcé avec Léopold.

Elle contrôlait entièrement ma vie.

Mais je ne suis plus cette petite faible qu'elle pouvait manipuler comme elle voulait. J'ai grandit, j'ai appris de mes erreurs.

- _Je croyais que tu avais appris la leçon quand j'ai tué ce garçon d'écurie, l'amour est une faiblesse et il le sera toujours. Mais apparemment cette idiote de Sauveuse t'a fais oublier cela, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ton True Love qu'elle n'est pas aussi ton point faible. Elle causera ta perte._

- _Tu ne comprends rien Mère. Emma m'a sauvé de moi-même et de ce que tu as fais pour moi._

-_ Si elle t'avait vraiment sauvée tu n'en saurais pas là où tu es maintenant._

_Comment peux-tu l'aimer elle, elle est la fille de Snow ou as-tu déjà oublié ce que cette pauvre orpheline à fait pour toi ?_

- _Je n'ai pas oublié mais j'en ai fini avec tout ça, avec la vengeance, trop de sang à déjà coulé._

_Je veux juste vivre maintenant._

_- Et tu crois vraiment que ces gens que tu as maudits vont te laisser vivre ? Ils vont te tuer à la seconde où tu va remettre un pied dans l'autre monde. A moins que tu ne viennes avec moi, à nous deux nous pouvons faire de grandes choses._

- _Je suis prête à prendre le risque d'y retourner avec Emma. Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance tu m'as déjà trop trahi. Je ne servirais plus tes plans pour le pouvoir, tu le feras sans moi mais sache que si tu t'approche de ma famille je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer._

-_ Fille ingrate ! Sans moi tu ne serais rien, tu ne serais pas une reine et tu ne possèderais pas la magie !_

- _ Je ne suis plus une reine et la seule chose que tu as faite pour moi c'est me détruire._

Je vois la colère faire rage dans les yeux de Cora qui s'était rapproché de moi au cours de notre discussion et une peur sourde me donna la nausée.

Une branche fait lentement son chemin jusqu'à mon cou et l'enferma dans son étau avec une force importante qui me coupa le souffle. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire parvenir de l'air à mes poumons et ma vision se trouble. Ma mère se rapproche de moi et derrière elle je peux apercevoir Hook et Emma, celui-ci ayant le dessus. J'observe attentivement Emma et je peux voir que tout comme moi elle est à bout de force.

-_ Une dernière fois Regina vient avec moi._

- _Va en enfer !_

La branche qui enferme mon cou se ressert et mes yeux quittent ceux de Cora pour revenir se poser sur Emma.

Je ne sais pas si ça va marchait mais je dois essayer de lui transmettre ma pensée.

_Emma._

C'est tout ce que je réussi à lui dire avant que les branches qui maintient mes bras et mes jambes ne se resserrent et qu'une douleur fulgurante traversent mes membres m'arrachant un cri de douleur que je ne pu retenir. Je vis le sourire de satisfaction étirer les lèvres de ma mère et en cet instant je voudrais pouvoir la tuer.

Je sens un déplacement de magie dans la pièce mais il ne provient ni de moi ni de ma mère et quand je reporte mais yeux sur Emma je peux voir un halo blanc s'échapper de sa poitrine juste avant qu'il ne balaye toute la pièce.

Hook est éjecté instantanément et ma mère ne tarde pas à le suivre.

Les liens qui me maintenaient au mur disparaissent et je tombe lourdement au sol.

Il me faut quelques instants pour retrouver mon souffle et remettre mes idées en ordre.

Quand je relève enfin ma tête mes yeux croisent l'émeraude d'Emma et je me rends compte de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle a utilisé la magie peut-être inconsciemment mais elle possède la magie en tout cas.

Je peux voir la tension quitter son corps et je devine que la magie la vidé de toute son énergie.

Je veux lui parler mais elle perd finalement connaissance, les deniers évènement l'ayant épuisée.

Je regarde autour de moi, Hook et ma mère son encore au sol et inconscients mais pour combien de temps. Je dois me dépêcher de nous sortir de là.

Malgré les protestations de mon corps j'arrive à me mettre debout et marcher difficilement vers Emma.

Je me mets à genou devant elle et prend son pouls pour vérifier qu'elle est bien en vie, je relâche mon souffle que je ne me souvenais pas avoir retenu quand je sens les palpitations sous mes doigts.

Je la ramène près de mon corps et la berce doucement dans mes bras.

Le moyen le plus rapide pour partir d'ici est que je nous téléporte mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de force.

Puis mon regard se pose sur l'armoire et une boule se forme dans ma gorge, je sais qu'il 'aurait fallu mes réserves de magie à pleine puissance pour pouvoir activer le portail mais je suis presque à court. Je comprends que je n'ai pas d'autre choix je ne peux laisser Cora mettre la main dessus alors je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur l'armoire d'un mouvement fluide du poignet celle-ci prend feu. Je vois être réduit en cendre notre espoir de retourner à notre fils et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il existe un autre moyen pour créer un portail.

Une larme coule le long de ma joue mais je l'arrête toute suite, ce n'est pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur soi-même. La priorité est de ramener Emma en lieu sûr pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. J'entends un bruit provenant de ma gauche et quand j regarde dans cette direction je peux voir commencer à s'agiter. Mon temps est écoulé et je puise dans mes dernières forces pour nous faire quitter le château. Les flammes dévorant toujours l'armoire.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Pov normal :

Elles réapparaissent finalement dans la même grotte où elles avaient déjà séjournées.

Heureusement pour elles, avant de partir elles avaient oublié un de leur sac ici, ce qui leur permet d'avoir un peu d'eau et de nourriture maintenant, en plus de cela il y aussi une couverture. Regina étend doucement la blonde sur le sol et se sert de la veste de celle-ci pour lui faire un oreiller. Elle se saisit du sac et en sors l'eau, elle en boit avidement la moitié et décide de laisser l'autre à Emma. Elle pioche aussi deux biscuits qu'elle dévore, la magie a exigé toutes ses forces et la fatigue la rattrape. Elle range la bouteille d'eau et se saisit de la couverture.

Elle vient se blottir contre la blonde, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine là où elle peut entendre son cœur et elle les recouvre avec la couverture.

Elle murmure un léger « _Je t'aime_ » avant de finalement s'endormir oubliant toutes ses préoccupations et espérant trouver un peu de paix dans ses rêves.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus.**_

_**Finalement Emma survie (on s'en serrai douté ;) ) mais l'armoire est parti en fumée alors comment vont-elles faire maintenant ?**_

_**Merci de continuer à me suivre et ce qui vienne de commencer et pour avoir laissé des reviews ça fait toujours autant plaisir.**_

_**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**_

_**Rdv au prochain en attendant bonne fin de semaine ! ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	8. True Love

_**Salut la compagnie ^^ je suis profondément désolé pour mon retard mais comme vous le savez certainement c'est la période des examens et par manque de temps et au d'envie (il faut bien l'avouer) je n'ai pas écrit avant aujourd'hui la fin du chapitre.**_

_**Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic Les mots peuvent tout changer pas de panique il y aura une suite après que beaucoup de personne l'est demandé mais certainement pas avant la fin du bac désolé.**_

_**En tout cas merci pour continuer à me suivre et vos review cela me fait vraiment plaisir.**_

_**Pour se chapitre le titre est inspiré de True Love de Pink et pour l'écrire j'écouté des chansons du groupe Halestorm que j'ai découvert grâce à une fanfic comme quoi.**_

_**Chapitre classé M**_

_**Je vais vous laissez tranquille. Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

_Il y a cette fille_

_Au cheveux d'or_

_Ses yeux verts qui pétillent_

_Et son sourire comme un trésor_

_Comme une chimère_

_Un rêve tendre_

_Un ange dans mon enfer_

_Une chance à prendre._

_Mon Sauveur, Ketsurui Yami_

_Tu es le seul_

_Le seul qui me voit_

_Me fait confiance et me croit_

_Tu es le seul_

_Le seul qui me connaît_

_Et dans l'obscurité tu me montre_

_Yeah c'est parfaitement irresponsable_

_Damn tu me laisse sans défense._

_Break In, Halestrom_

* * *

_ Je suis à nouveau dans cette pièce sombre et effrayante de mon rêve précédent où j'ai pu voir Henry. Je déteste vraiment me retrouver ici, je me sens prise au piège et je ne peux empêcher la peur qui me tenaille. Alors que je m'avance dans la pièce mes pas résonnent contre les dalles froides du carrelage. Il y a quelque chose de différent de la première fois où je me suis retrouvé là, c'est le trône qui se trouve à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce. Grand, imposant, terrifiant, surtout avec sa couleur rouge sang, on pourrait croire qu'il a été forgé avec le sang versé des victimes du souverain à qui appartient ce trône, il me donne froid dans le dos._

_Au fur et à mesure que je m'en approche des bougies accrochées au mur s'enflamment, elles aussi sont de cette couleur rouge inquiétante et je commence vraiment à avoir des doutes sur le fait qu'elles pourraient être faites de sang. Je sais que c'est la même pièce que lors de ma première venue mais l'ambiance qui y règne désormais m'effraie encore plus. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est fuir loin, très loin et laisser cette pièce de malheur derrière-moi mais le moyen de quitter cet endroit est de me réveiller. Je peux juste espérer que je le ferais assez vite ou que Regina viendra me réveiller si jamais je pousse des cris dans mon sommeil._

_J'entends rire derrière-moi et je me retourne vivement, surprise et effrayée. Ce rire est différent de tous ceux que j'ai pu entendre avant, aucune joie enfantine derrière, aucun bonheur, juste le froid qui balaye la pièce et qui vous glace les os. Je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps entier et l'angoisse qui pèse sur mon estomac ne fait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde._

_Ce rire n'a rien de chaleureux, il est sarcastique, malveillant, démoniaque._

_Tout ce que mes yeux sont capables de voir c'est la lumière procurée par les bougies un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Il n'y a rien là-bas, que le vide, le néant._

_Quand je me retourne finalement vers le trône à nouveau, je me retrouve figée sur place par la vue. Ce n'est plus tant le trône qui me terrifie maintenant mais plutôt la personne qui se trouve assise dessus. Devant mes yeux se tenant fièrement et me toisant de toute sa hauteur une copie conforme de Regina. Je reconnais son magnifique visage au détail près, la petite cicatrice au-dessus de sa lèvre, ses yeux d'un brun profond dans lesquels je me perds souvent. _

_Il n'y a que trois choses qui diffèrent de Regina, ma Regina._

_La première est la longueur de ses cheveux, bien qu'ils soient toujours de ce noir intense que j'adore tant, ils lui arrivent maintenant jusqu'au bas du dos et son rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute._

_La deuxième est ce sourire qu'elle arbore qui n'est pas celui auquel j'ai le droit habituellement, il n'y a aucune chaleur, aucune joie, aucun amour derrière celui-ci, que de la moquerie et de la colère._

_Le dernier détail est sa tenue, bien loin du style de la Regina que j'ai rencontré à Storybrook._

_Celle qui se tient devant moi porte une longue robe noire qui descend jusqu'à ses pieds, avec un important décolleté ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination. Elle se tient fière et droite comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si elle resterait debout contre vent et marrées. Il émane d'elle une telle force mais aussi tant de rage qui se répand dans l'air autour d'elle. Ce n'est définitivement pas Regina qui se tient devant moi._

_Je me trouve en face de la Reine du Mal dans toute sa splendeur._

- Et bien ma chère je peux comprendre ce que Regina vous trouve d'intéressant. Un corps si musclé mon cher Shérif, elle a trouvé un meilleur joué que son ancien amant. Comment s'appelé-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Graham.

_La mention du nom de mon ancien ami me fait tressaillir._

- Oh avais-tu déjà oublié ce que très chère Regina à fait pour lui ? Écraser son cœur en cendre entre ses mains, le réduire en poussière.

- La ferme !

- Ouh je vois que c'est un sujet sensible que dit Regina à propos de tout cela. Je suis sûr que tu as trop peur qu'elle t'arrache le cœur pour lui parler de Graham.

- Regina ne me fera jamais de mal, elle n'est pas toi. Elle n'est pas mal.

_Le rire de la Méchante résonne dans la pièce vide jusque dans mes os et elle me terrifie. Putain cette bonne femme va me tuer juste en me faisant peur._

- Mais je suis une partie d'elle que tu le veuilles ou non, tu ne peux pas nous dissocier elle a été moi pendant trop d'années pour ça. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a peu elle a essayé de te tuer avec une pomme empoisonnée et c'est finalement Henry qui s'est retrouvé à ta place, manquant de mourir.

- Elle l'a fait pour se protéger parce que je menaçais tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant vingt-huit ans mais encore plus parce que je représenté une menace pour sa relation avec Henry. Elle avait juste peur ! Et le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour se défendre c'est d'attaquer. Je comprends son choix, j'ai fais le même durant des années.

_Sans prévenir elle s'approcha vivement de moi, envahissant mon espace personnel. Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur moi et voir tant de colère dans ses yeux._

- Ne dis pas la comprendre, ne dis pas que tu me comprends. Personne ne comprendra jamais et tu crois te tromper en pensant que tu peux la sauver de la magie noire et de ses vieux démons. A chaque fois que ça deviendra trop dur elle se tournera vers moi pour de l'aide. Son cœur a été noirci par la magie, c'est trop tard pour moi comme pour elle. Et tu mourras parce qu'elle et moi nous ne méritons pas notre fin heureuse.

- Tu crois que c'est parce que tu ne mérite pas le bonheur que tu as perdu Daniel ?

_La rage s'est intensifiée dans ses yeux et avant que je ne le sache j'étais plaquée contre le mur, ses mains maintenant mes poignets au mur au-dessus de ma tête. J'étais bloquée entre le mur et son corps._

- Ne parle pas de lui, tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé et je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Tu ne représente rien pour elle, juste une distraction. Elle ne t'aime pas et elle ne t'aimera jamais !

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu n'es pas là quand elle me sourit tendrement. Tu n'es pas là quand sa main caresse ma joue ou quand elle m'embrasse passionnément. Tu n'es pas là pour voir tout l'amour et le désir dans ses yeux. Moi je suis là, moi je vois tout ça parce que c'est à cet endroit que j'appartiens. Toi tu es juste une ombre du passé et je te promets que je vais tout faire pour t'effacer. Bientôt tu ne seras plus rien.

_Elle me plaque encore plus violemment contre le mur et ma tête claque contre lui._

_Ok Swan la menacé n'est pas forcément la meilleure option._

- Elle et moi sommes la même personne et tu te trompe lourdement si tu pense qu'elle ressent quelque chose lorsqu'elle t'embrasse. Et je peux te le prouver.

_Avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer je sens des lèvres douces s'emparer des miennes. Elles ont le même goût que celle de Regina mais le baiser est totalement différent. Aucune passion, aucun amour, aucune tendresse. C'est froid, sec, rugueux. Je sais qu'elle a beau dire ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est pas ma Regina._

_Je ne sais pas d'où me vient la force mais je réussis à la repousser et me libérer au plus grand étonnement de celle-ci qui me regarde sous le choc._

- Je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'es pas elle, tu ne le seras jamais. Et tu vas finir par disparaître parce que je vais lui offrir sa fin heureuse. Elle est mon True Love et je ne laisserais rien lui arriver, je vais la protéger et d'elle-même aussi s'il le faut.

- Tu n'es pas son True Love, c'est impossible !

- Le fait qu'elle m'a réveillé du sort de Cora le prouve. Je suis son véritable amour et toi à partir de maintenant tu n'es plus rien. Disparaît !

_Et comme je prononce ces mots je vois le corps de la Méchante Reine qui s'effrite au fur et à mesure devant moi. Bientôt il ne reste plus rien d'elle._

_Un vent glacial traverse la pièce et toutes bougies s'éteignent. Je me sens commencer à flotter et je sais que je suis entrain de me réveiller._

_Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la Méchante Reine est partie pour toujours et que le poids qui reposé sur Regina à disparut._

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand Emma se réveille elle peut sentir un léger poids sur sa poitrine et un autre sur sa jambe droite. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux pour être accueilli par une tête brune reposant sur son torse. Lorsqu'elle essaye de déplacer sa jambe elle comprend que Regina a drapé une des siennes autour d'elle. La position dans lesquelles elles reposent la fait sourire et elle dépose un baiser au sommet de la tête de Regina.

D'après ce qu'elle peut voir elles sont de retour dans la grotte où elles ont logé pendant plusieurs jours et en jugeant par la lumière provenant de l'extérieur il fait déjà jour. Elle se demande combien de temps elles ont dormis ainsi.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et dépose un autre baiser sur la joue de la brune et celle-ci commença à remuer.

- _Hey belle._

- _Hum Emma il est trop tôt retourner à dormir._

_- Je crois qu'on a assez dormis amour._

_- Pas assez à mon goût._

La remarque fit sourire la blonde qui se dégageant légèrement se mis face à Regina.

- _Je crois que je pourrais rester à t'admirer pendant des heures._

La remarque fit rougir la brune qui essaya de cacher sa tête dans l'épaule de son amante mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne celle-ci lui saisit le menton l'obligeant à la regarder.

Bientôt leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser, d'abord chaste puis plus passionné par le manque du corps de l'autres. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et reposèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- _Je t'aime Em'._

_- Je t'aime aussi Gina._

Un autre baiser et à partir de là tout semble dégénérer.

Emma poussa la brune en arrière pour qu'elle se rallonge et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Elle déposa des baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou, tirant à Regina un gémissement qui la fit sourire contre sa peau. Quand ses lèvres s'unirent à nouveau avec celles de sa compagne elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de demande l'accès d'un coup de langue. Très vite leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans un combat furieux pour la domination. Les mains de Regina viennent se perdre dans le désordre de boucles blondes, attirant le corps d'Emma encore plus contre le sien.

Emma reparti à la conquête du corps de la brune descend ses baisers jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle défit un à un les boutons du chemisier de Regina, embrassant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte.

L'ex-maire trop impatiente et voulant faire comprendre à Emma d'accélérer les choses elle fit disparaître d'un coup de poignent tout leurs vêtements.

Emma sursauta à la sensation de la peau nu contre la sienne ne si attendant pas.

- _On dirait que quelqu'un est pressé._

_- Grrr, cela fait des jours Em' j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. _La voix de Regina est basse et rauque laissant clairement transparaitre son désir.

Emma repris et dépose des baisers sur la poitrine de la brune.

Elle saisit un mamelon à pleine bouche et commença à tracer des cercles lents avec sa langue tandis qu'avec une main elle vient titiller l'autre mamelon le pinçant. Regina se cambre sous elle et leurs hanches entre en collision, leurs intimités sont collées l'une à l'autre et la sensation de l'humidité régnant dans cette zone fait gémir les deux femmes.

_Putain cela m'a vraiment manqué._

Tandis que sa bouche continué de jouer avec les seins de Regina une de ses mains descendit plus au sud, caressant son ventre puis ses hanches, ses cuisses. Quand Regina lui donna un coup de rein pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le moment la blonde n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea de deux doigts dans l'intimité de la brune qui se cambra à nouveau, laissant échapper un fort gémissement.

Regina ondula des hanches et Emma commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient d'abord lent. Elle remonta sa bouche pour partager un autre baiser passionné, étouffant les gémissements de son amante dans sa bouche.

- _Un troisième Emma…_

Sans demander son reste la blonde plongea un troisième doigt dans le corps de Regina et continua son mouvement de pompage accélérant légèrement le rythme.

La brune gémissait et haletait de plus en plus fort pendant que la blonde descendait ses baisers le long de sa poitrine puis de son ventre avant d'atteindre son sexe complètement humide avec l'excitation.

Quand Emma déposa un baiser fiévreux dessus Regina ne put retenir un cri d'extase franchir ses lèvres et elle haleta de plus belle à la sensation de la bouche de sa compagne.

La blonde caressa du bout de sa langue l'intimité, la laissant voyager sur toute sa longueur. Les mains de Regina viennent à nouveau se perdre dans ses cheveux, rapprochant le visage d'Emma encore plus de son sexe quémandant toujours plus.

Tandis que les doigts d'Emma continue leur mouvement de va et vient, elle saisit son clitoris dans sa bouche le suçant durement.

Les gémissements de Regina ne firent qu'augmenter et remplir toute la grotte.

- _Em' plus vite… s'il te plait…_

Emma augmenta la cadence et elle peut commencer à sentir les muscles de Regina se resserrer autour de ses doigts.

- _Je vais venir… Oh mon dieu._

La blonde suça plus durement le clitoris de Regina et dans une dernière poussé de ses doigts Regina à atteint le bord. Un orgasme puissant déferlant sur son corps.

Emma retira ses doigts de son intimité et vient s'allonger à côté de Regina. Elle goûta au jus de son amant qui coule le long de ses doigts et la brune la regarda faire la trouvant tellement sexy avec sa langue léchant ses doigts qui quelques minutes auparavant étaient en elle.

Emma l'enveloppa dans une étreinte serrée et sa tête reposa à nouveau sur la poitrine de la blonde.

- _Je crois que tu as raison on n'a pas assez dormit._

_- J'ai toujours raison ma chère._

Et les deux femmes rirent avant de se blottirent encore plus près.

Peu de temps après Morphée les a à nouveau accueillies dans ses bras.

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, une petite scène câlin pour me faire pardonner du retard ;)**_

_**Petite question pour la suite de l'histoire vous voulez que je continue de suivre la série et donc qu'elles doivent passer par le haricot et le géant, ou que j'apporte des modif pour qu'elles rentre à Storybrook plus vite ?**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis par review.**_

_**En attendant merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre.**_

_**Bonne nuit ^^**_

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


	9. A la maison

**_Salut la compagnie je suis extrêment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai étais frappé par un manque de motivation et d'inspiration , heureusement de la bonne musique et un coucher de soleil me l'on redonné._**

**_Bon ok faut vraiment que j'apprenne à écrire le jour pour que mon betalecteur puisse corriger mes chapitres mais que voulez-vous je vis la nuit ;)_**

**_Je vous donne un peu d'espoir j'ai respecté vos demande elles rentrent plutôt que prévus à Storybrook._**

**_Ce chapitre est vraiment court désolé j'essayerais de me rattraper sur le prochain._**

**_Pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fic je vais essayer de les mettre à jour bientôt._**

**_Bref je vais vous laisser profiter de ce chapitre._**

**_Bonne lecture et rdv en bas ^^_**

* * *

_En cet instant, dans le confort de tes bras, pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens en paix, je me sens en vie._

Ketsurui Yami

_Elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et dont je n'ai jamais su que je voulais_

_Elle est tout ce que je veux et dont je n'ai jamais su que j'avais besoin_

_Tout est dans l'air et on reste la pour voir ce qu'il en résulte_

_Je ne sais pas où c'est, je ne sais pas quand, mais je te veux près de moi_

She is The Fray

* * *

-_Es-tu sûr que cela va marcher ? Je veux dire, ça va vraiment nous ramener à Storybrook ? Non pas que cela me dérange de voyager mais j'aimerais rentrer à la maison._

_A la maison_, les mots sonnent étranges pour la blonde venant de sa propre bouche.

Elle n'a jamais eu de vrai chez elle de toute sa vie, elle a passé son enfance balancée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et n'est jamais resté très longtemps dans une ville après avoir fuit la dernière. Avec Neal ils changés sans cesse d'endroit pour ne pas se faire remarquer à cause de leurs voles. Et ce besoin de sans cesse partir, tout quitter, n'a fait qu'empirer après la trahison de Neal et la prison. Ne se sentant jamais à sa place, fuyant les ennuis et peut-être elle-même aussi.

Boston est la ville où elle est restée le plus longtemps avant qu'Henry ne vienne la chercher. Son travail de chasseur de prime avait au moins l'avantage de la faire voyager, de ne jamais rester trop longtemps quelque part et aussi elle doit l'avouer un bon salaire.

Mais après des années de parcourir les routes et de solitude, elle est heureuse d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. D'avoir trouvé sa famille, ses parents qu'elle a cherché pendant tellement de temps, son fils qu'elle ne pensé jamais revoir et surtout son Véritable Amour.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle a un port d'attache, un endroit et des gens au près de qui revenir.

-_Normalement oui Em._

- _Normalement oui ?! Tu te moque de moi, on pourrait atterrir dans n'importe quel monde !_ Gémit la blonde.

- _Et bien excuse-moi si je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent mais je n'ai utilisé ce miroir qu'une seule fois pour envoyer ma mère au pays des merveilles._

Le ton froid de Regina provoque à Emma de frissonner et de se rendre compte de la dureté de ses mots.

-_ Ecoute Regina je suis désolé, c'est juste que… que je suis fatigué de toute cette merde. Je veux juste qu'on rentre enfin chez nous et qu'on puisse vivre tranquillement avec Henry loin de toutes ces conneries de conte de fée._

- _Je sais Emma, moi aussi._

La brune prit la main de la blonde dans la sienne lui donnant un léger resserrement avant de lui faire un sourire qu'elle veut rassurant.

- _Et surveillez votre langage Miss Sawn. _La remarque tira un sourire à la blonde.

Après avoir affronté Cora et réduit en cendre l'armoire qui devait être la clé de leur retour, Regina avait perdu tout espoir.

Cependant le lendemain de leur nuit emplie de tendresse et de passion, elle avait décidé de ne pas baisser les bras et durant toute la journée elle avait réfléchie à un plan pour les sortir de là.

Elle s'était enfin souvenue de ce miroir et savait qu'il n'y a qu'un endroit possible où il pouvait être, la demeure de Rumplestiltskin. Après en avoir parlé avec Emma elle les avait toutes deux téléporter devant le manoir du Dark One. L'endroit désert et inhabité depuis 28 ans avait pâle figure et certains murs commencé à s'effriter.

C'est seulement au bout d'une heure de fouille intensive qu'elles ont enfin trouvé ce qu'elles cherché.

- _Tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je te dis si tu veux que tous se passe bien, comprit ?_

La blonde hocha docilement de la tête et écouta les instructions de sa compagne.

-_ En aucun cas tu ne dois lâcher ma main, il ne faut pas qu'on se retrouve séparées. Tu vas fermer tes yeux et penser très fort à Storybrook, ne te laisse jamais déconcentrer ou les conséquences pourraient être terribles._

- _Très bien._

Emma resserra sa prise sur la main de la brune et la fit tourner vers elle.

- _Regina ?_

- _Oui, chère ?_

-_ Je t'aime._

_- Je t'aime aussi Em_.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un doux baiser dans lequel elles font passé le plus d'émotions possibles, l'amour, la peur, l'espoir aussi.

Un dernier regard avant qu'elles ne se tournent vers le miroir et prenant une grande inspiration elles ferment leurs yeux, les pensées de Storybrook envahissant leur esprit.

Puis elles foncèrent droit vers le miroir qui les engloutit, ne laissant aucune trace derrière elles.

La pièce est désormais vide et totalement silencieuse, dehors le soleil est en train de se coucher annonçant la fin d'une autre journée qu'elles ont passé loin de chez elles.

Mais demain quand le soleil se lèvera à nouveau sur l'horizon, elles seront enfin à la maison.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Quand Emma reprit ses esprits la seule chose dont elle avait conscience est le poids reposant sur sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit avec difficulté ses yeux et fût accueillie par un désordre de mèches brunes et le doux parfum de son amante. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un fin sourire et elle huma ce parfum qu'elle adore tant. Et puis la réalité de la situation la frappa pleinement, elles avaient passé à travers le miroir. Elle se redressa brusquement provoquant la brune à gémir contre sa poitrine.

-_ Hum Emma juste cinq minutes de plus s'il te plaît, je suis épuisée._

- _Regina réveille-toi !_

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- On a quitté la Forêt Enchantée !_

_- Oh mon dieu ! Regina à son tour se releva et prit dans l'environnement qui les entoure._

_- Maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir où on est._

_- Dans la forêt à l'est de Storybrook, non loin de la limite de la ville._

_- Quoi ?! Comment tu sais cela ?_

_- Emma j'ai vécu 28 ans bloquée ici, j'ai eu le temps d'explorer toute la ville et ses alentours._

_- Ouais logique. Regina ?_

_- Hum._

- _On la fait, on est de retour à la maison._

Un immense sourire s'installa sur le visage des deux femmes et elles partagèrent un baiser emplit de joie.

- _Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller retrouver notre fils, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_- Je pense que tu as raison, il doit être avec mes parents._

_- Allons-y. _

Regina se leva la première et tendit une main à la blonde pour l'aider à se lever.

Elles furent obligé de marcher puisqu'ici la magie est différente, après plusieurs protestation d'Emma ("_J'ai soif_.", "_J'en ai marre."_), elles atteignirent enfin la ville elle-même.

Les rues étaient désertes vu l'heure tardive, la seule lumière provenant des lampadaires et le silence régnant en maître.

Elles marchèrent quelques minutes de plus avant d'atteindre enfin l'appartement que la blonde partage avec Mary-Margareth.

Emma peut voir clairement la nervosité de sa compagne quant à revoir leur fils, elle se saisit de sa main et lui donne un doux sourire.

- _Ça va aller Gina._

La brune hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et c'est main dans la main qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Elle peut voir la lumière sous le pas de la porte d'entrée et se demande pourquoi ses parents sont encore debout à cette heure. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit frapper ou juste entrer comme ça, cela fait des jours qu'elles n'étaient plus là et à vrai dire la dernière fois qu'elle a vu ses parents elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'avoir une discussion avec eux.

Emma tourne son regard vers Regina et cette fois-ci il n'y a aucune trace de nervosité, elle sait que la brune à remis ses murs en place pour faire face à Blanche Neige et Charmant.

Tendre sa main pour ouvrir la porte la blonde remarque le léger tremblement de celle-ci, elle a pourtant attendu ce moment depuis des jours mais elle est clairement terrifiée.

- _Emma. _La blonde se tourna une fois de plus vers sa compagne et malgré que son visage soit impassible elle peut voir dans ses yeux tant de douceur et d'amour qui lui réchauffe le cœur.

- _Ça va aller. _Répétant les mots d'Emma un peu plutôt, Regina espère qu'ils lui fournissent un certain réconfort.

Emma prit son courage à demain et ouvrit finalement la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement, Regina en léger retrait derrière elles.

- _On doit faire quelque chose Charmant ! Cela fait des jours qu'elle est on ne sait où, on doit la trouver !_

Les voix proviennent du salon et la blonde s'y dirige sans jamais lâcher la main de Regina.

Ses parents sont l'un en face de l'autre et ne se rendent pas compte de sa présence, Henry lui est assis sur le canapé dos à elles.

- _Gold nous a été d'aucun utilité et aucun de nous ne possède la magie Snow, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire._

- _Alors quoi on va rester là les bras croisés, on a déjà perdu notre fille une fois, je ne la perdrais pas à nouveau !_

- _Hum, hum._

Le raclement de gorge d'Emma attira toute l'attention sur les deux nouvelles venues.

Henry fût le premier à réagir et sauta du canapé pour serrer ses deux mères dans ses bras pour un câlin familial au plus grand étonnement de Regina.

-_ Mamans vous êtes revenu._

- _Ouais gamin, on est enfin à la maison._

Elle vit les larmes que Regina tente bien que mal de retenir et elles échangèrent un autre sourire.

Oui elles sont enfin _à la maison._

* * *

**_Voilà elles sont enfin rentrées bien sûr les ennuis sont jamais loin elles vont devoir faire face à Henry, Snow et Charmant pour leurs avouer leur relation et malheureusement Cora n'est jamais très loin._**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis positif ou négatif_**

**_Merci d'avoir lu et rdv au prochain chapitre._**

**_Bye et bonne nuit ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Un jour mes démons prendrons le dessus et tous verrons qui je suis vraiment,_

_Un Ange déchut_


End file.
